A Happy Beginning Pilot: Esperança Do Amor
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Robotnik finally decides to do something about the deep depression into which his best supporter has fallen. He knows there is only one way. Will he be able to get his point across? Will we finally find out the reason for the feud between him and the queen? Will Mobius finally be free? Warnings: Hard things ahead but it is always darkest right before the dawn.
1. Prologue

Esperanca Do Amor

Prologue

In the deep of the night, in his posh mansion, a mink lay in his big bed in deep sleep. His blonde hair cascaded over his pillow as he rolled over. His lips smacked a little as he moaned. "Sonia… Sonia, please… I need you… don't go…" Tears slips out of the corners of his closed eyes as he clenched then closed. "_Sonia!_" He screamed as bolted up, his eyes opening. "That dream again…" He wrapped his arms around himself as it faded and he could only sob in his loneliness.

The next morning, the mink sat in the parlor of his mansion staring at his cup of tea. He only barely registered the chinking of a spoon against china and a voice speaking to him. "What?" He asked as he realized he'd been asked a question. "I'm sorry sir…"

"What is wrong with you Bartleby?" The deep gravelly voice of the kingdom's present ruler asked again, his tone demanding a response.

Bartleby shook his head. "No sir, nothing is wrong. I just had a rough night. Too much caffeine kept me up." He lied though he turned haunted eyes away.

An orange furred jackal scoffed. "Bull. Your eyes are sunken in, your cheeks are pale, and you're getting skinnier by the day…"

Robotnik was about to tell off Dingo before realizing the observation was actually helpful. "You're not eating and the dark circles tell me this isn't the first time you haven't slept well. Now, I demand an answer. The truth."

Bartleby looked at the man. "I cannot tell you sir. I'm sorry. Please… I can't trouble you with my trivial, petty problems. You have enough to deal with…" He trembled with mental anguish. The tears were coming again, unbidden.

He frowned. "Bartleby! Tell me… the truth." He urged again, his voice becoming softer, attempting to be comforting.

The mink finally lost control of his emotions as he began sobbing out all of the pain he'd been feeling through the last year. The despot waited, putting a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was safe. Once the sobs subsided, the man nodded. "Alright, are we able to speak clearly now? Tell me what is wrong."

"Very well… but please sir… please don't get angry… I can't help it and I have tried. I have tried so hard." He pleaded.

Robotnik sighed. "As you wish, speak your mind. You are safe here."

Bartleby's lip wobbled. "It's Sonia, sir… I still… I still love her. I love her so and I'm only half myself without her."

"Sonia? Hedgehog? No, that's a stupid question. I don't think you know any other Sonias." Robotnik said. "And why are you concerned that I would be mad about that?"

Bartleby was confused. "She's your enemy. She and her brothers are attempting to overthrow you. I was afraid you'd think that I'd betrayed you. But I love her sir and… we cannot be together. Because I would never betray you and I would never ask her to betray her brothers." He looked down. "So there you have it. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry."

Robotnik nodded as he stood. "Don't you worry about a thing now, Bartleby. Everything is going to be alright." He began to leave, whispering to the bounty hunter. "Dingo, you will stay here. Your job from here on is to stick to Bartleby like glue. If he is comes to any harm… you know the consequences."

Dingo gulped. "Y...y...yes sire. I'll stay with him, like glue. He will not be hurt on my watch." He promised.

Robotnik left the mansion with determination on his face. It was with that same determination that he entered the palace. "Aleena! I know you can hear me! Appear and speak with me!" He commanded.

The queen appeared as a hologram. "What do you want Robotnik. Are you ready to surrender."

He shook his head. "No, I wish you to give you a chance to save yourself. The same chance I gave you years ago."

The queen laughed. "And why would my answer be any different then it was before?"

"Because your children are plenty old enough to make their own decisions. I summon you and ask you merely as a courtesy. You can either agree now or I can go to them myself and make the offer." He said. "I promise, if I must resort to this, I will get what I want and you will end up with nothing."

Aleena smiled smugly. "Really? You believe my children will agree to any offer you make? Very well, you may certainly try." The hologram faded.

Robotnik nodded as though he'd expected that. "Alright then. I will. Sleet!" He barked. He had some work to do.

AN: Finally back in action after several years of nothing. I'm so sorry, I've just been juggling full time work and illness. Please review, I love concrit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonia sat at her keyboard in the underground's hideout as she tried to play with her brothers. Though it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere. Finally, she stood up. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know why but my heart isn't in it today…"

Sonic put his guitar down while Manic put his drum sticks in their case. "What's up Sonia?"

She sighed. "I don't know… I just… I had another dream about Bartleby last night… I'm sorry guys. I know, he's on Robotnik's side but… for the longest time, I loved him. I miss him."

Manic smiled. "It'll get easier. But you know, who's to say you couldn't rekindle the flame after Robotnik's out on his ass?"

Sonia giggled. "I don't know. Something inside me knows that… if we win… Bartleby will never want me back. I don't know why… How about I make dinner." She changed the subject and went into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she looked through. "Sonic! Did you eat all of those hot dogs already? I just bought a new pack?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry Sonia. I'll get more." He said as he stepped outside, fully intending to race to the store and back. "Bummer majores! Guys! It's Robotnik! We've got to get out of here…"

The hedgehogs quickly grabbed some belongings. Manic and Sonia went to each of the separate exits. "Sonic! We're blocked in!" Sonia cried out.

"Bots are at every exit!" Manic confirmed.

Sonic nodded and closed the front door with him outside. Perhaps he could stall and buy them time. He touched his medallion to transform it into his laser rifle. He was ready to fight. "What do you want Buttnik!"

Robotnik approached the hedgehog but did not come too close. "I come in peace. I must speak with you and your siblings on a matter of some urgency."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't believe you and I'm not letting you in there. You're going to have to deal with me first."

Robotnik sighed. "I'm not going to fight you but I'm also not going to leave until I've said what I've had to say. At least allow me to speak with your sister. This matter concerns her primarily. It's an emergency that only she can help." He knew that Sonic could not attack first if he gave him no reason to do so.

Sonic shook his head again. "Yeah, I'm going to go right in and get her." He said sarcastically but the door opened slightly.

"Sonic, if it's me he wants to talk to then I'll talk. If it'll make him leave…" Sonia said as she opened the door fully and stepped out.

Sonic stayed between the dictator and his sister. "No, it could be a trap… keep trying to find a way out…"

Sonia held up a finger. "A moment with my brother please." She pulled him inside. "He said it's an emergency. I can't run like you can anyway. If it is a trap and he takes me, you and Manic can just get me out of it. Sonic, I know you're scared. So am I. But if it'll make him leave, I'll talk to him." She said bravely.

Sonic reluctantly nodded. "I can't lose you sis. So you be careful." He instructed her as she stepped out.

"Sorry about that…" She didn't know why she was apologizing but it felt the polite thing to do. "Now what do you want?"

Robotnik nodded and pulled a video player from his pocket. "This video was taken directly from the cameras I have watching over Bartleby. Please, watch it. It is from our tea this morning."

Sonia carefully accepted the player and watched the video unfold. Her mouth fell as she watched her former fiancé falling apart. "Bartleby…"

"Yes… he's gotten to the point of near nonfunctioning. It's troubling to me and I can see, by your eyes, that it is troubling to you as well. So we have a common interest it seems." He said. "Moreover, judging by that look in your eye, you have only been pretending to be in any better shape. He is miserable and so are you. And for what purpose?"

Sonia watched the video screen loop back. "I broke up with him because I didn't want him in any danger."

Robotnik nodded. "So over this war then… this feud between us… Or to be specific, between your mother and myself. Hmm… we do have a conundrum don't we… So what do we do about it."

She looked up into his eyes. "You would not have come if you didn't have any thoughts on the matter. So what do you need from me?"

Robotnik grinned. "Well it seems to me our problem boils down to one simple thing. Two kingdoms at war for all intents and purposes, although I would never have involved Bartleby in my fight with your mother as she involved the three of you. It's not uncommon for the heir of one to marry the son or daughter of the other to create unity and thus peace. Could this not be simply another of those times?"

Sonia thought about it. "So… you're trying to say… let me see if I understand… You want me to marry Bartleby… as a way of… ending the war?"

Robotnik nodded. "You always were the smartest of your siblings. Yes, that is precisely what I am suggesting. Bartleby is my heir, as I have no children of my own. And I am not a young man anymore…"

Sonia sighed as she watched the video one more time. "I need to think about it. No matter my feelings for Bartleby, this is a big decision and I cannot just give an answer just like that."

He nodded. "Take all the time you need, only fools rush in. Well… not too long." He gestured to the video. "I don't think it would be wise to take too long given the advanced stages of his depression."

She nodded. "No not too long. I need to talk with my brothers and to Bartleby…" _Maybe the Oracle too, see what he thinks. _It only barely crossed her mind that she wasn't considering her mother in the decision.

Robotnik nodded. "Very well. I will have my bots stand down where you and your brothers are concerned. My offer, once again, you marry Bartleby and I will pardon all of your friends and this war will be over."

Sonia nodded. "And I'll ask the freedom fighters to stand down as well. Until we know which way to go from here. We should end this now. Before Sonic gets over protective again."

He nodded. "It is what brothers do. Very well. Contact me with your answer." He left the area as quickly as he'd come.

Sonia waited several moments, in shock at the civil discussion they just had. She went inside. "Guys, wow… he was actually very congenial…"

"What did the tub of goo want?" Sonic asked as she went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine.

Sonia offered him the video player while she drank from her glass. "He wants me to marry Bartleby. If I do he'll pardon the freedom fighters, the war will be over."

Manic nodded. "You don't believe him, do you? It's an obvious lie." He said. "This video could easily be editing magic."

Sonia nodded. "He couldn't edit it to that extent and make it convincing. Those tears are real. He said Bartleby is near nonfunctional. But… I know your concern because it doesn't mean it's not a trap. And…"

Sonic nodded. "Even if it's not… Sonia, you don't want to marry this guy. What you had is gone now. You don't love him anymore, you said you used to love him."

Sonia looked at her brother. "Sonic, I only said that because you don't like Bartleby. I still love him very much. Sonic, I dream about him every night. Not just last night." She pulled a ring from her pocket. Three large round diamonds were inter spaced between two smaller rubies set on a shiny yellow gold band. "This is the ring he gave me when proposed. I tried to give it back but he insisted I keep it, if only as a keepsake of what we once had…"

Manic took the ring and examined it. "Wow! Three round brilliant cut diamonds weighing easily three carats each and two two-carat rubies set in eighteen karat gold. That could easily fetch several hundred thousand mobiums." He wasn't surprised when Sonia snatched it back. "So, what should we do? Sonia, we want you to be happy. Who cares if we like him or not. We are twenty-one years old. But don't marry him just to get us peace. Please."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah and we need to be sure this is legit. I know… but then there is no harm if Trevor looks at it in the analyzer."

Sonia smiled at her brothers. "I would be down with that. And I'd like to speak with the Oracle. To show it to him."

Sonic nodded. "We will go to Trevor and you go to the Oracle." He put the player in a machine. A few moments later, the video was uploaded to their computer. "I sent it to Trevor and told him we'd be there to see him and Cyrus soon."

Sonia hugged him. "Thank you Sonic. I'll go see the Oracle, you see Trevor and Cyrus. We will meet at Bartleby's home because I need to see him too. He would know without a doubt if this is real or not."

Sonic nodded. "Agreed. I'll see you all soon…" She dressed in warm clothing and left.

None of them saw eyes watching them as Sonic and Manic went the opposite direction.

AN: Concrit welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Just watched episode 3 of Sonic Underground again. Robotnik is so terribly evil he apparently allows thief children to steal his food.

Chapter 2

A white arrow moved around a screen as the same video played in a corner of the screen. A tan mouse with auburn hair moved the mouse, clicking various points. "Well Sonic, I don't see anything questionable about this. The pixelation remains constant, the voices check out and the stress detector doesn't give me anything unusual. The video is real. Why were you concerned?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "Well, Robotnik dropped by today and gave us that video. Apparently, this noble idiot is hung up on my sister. So Robotnik is willing to call this whole thing quits if she will marry him."

"If who will marry who?" A lion with burnt orange hair came into the room with a thick turkey sandwich. He divided it with Trevor and the brothers.

Manic ate his portion gratefully. "Robotnik's flunky Bartleby wants to marry our sister."

Cyrus froze before as his sandwich became ash in his mouth. "What? Who?"

Sonic nodded. "Bartleby, one of the nobs that Sonia grew up with. They were engaged when we met. But she broke up with him soon after. I thought it was an arranged thing. You know how those rich people are. But apparently…"

Manic nodded. "He's honestly not a bad guy. He's helped us occasionally at Sonia's request. Ooo… I bet that wasn't helping his depression."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah… You okay Cyrus?" He bit his lip.

"Yeah… if I wanted a chance, I should have said something sooner. So what is the deal…" He asked.

"Robotnik told Sonia that he'd call a truce if she married Bartleby. We're trying to find arguments against it." Manic explained. "But, we don't even have the traditional argument to use. They're not strangers and they have a history."

Cyrus thought. "Well, I have a feeling he's not exactly going to give Aleena back the crown. That's one argument. That and… what makes him think that he's good enough for her." He said as he stood and left the room. His chest ached slightly.

* * *

Robotnik arrived back at the palace and went into his chambers. "Soon… soon I will have kept my promise to you, my friends." He addressed two memorial photographs as he lit incense for them. "You will be avenged and what was wrong will be made right…" He pulled out a magazine filled with retirement ideas.

* * *

Sonia shivered as she entered the icy tundra caves. "Oracle?" She called, her voice echoing back. "Oracle, please, I need to talk to you." She hoped he could help her make a decision.

A scent soon filled the caves as she moved deeper. "I thought I felt you coming Princess." A sagely male voice said. "Come in, have some tea. It is always so nice to see you."

Sonia smiled at him as she rounded the corner. "I'm glad to see you too." The reptilian anteater had become very like a father to the three. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

He served her a cup just as she liked it. "Tell me dear, what troubles you?"

Sonia nodded as she handed him the player. "I've told you about Bartleby and how close we used to be… I broke with him after I found my brothers. But… he's not handling it well and Robotnik says that he'll agree to peace if I marry him."

The Oracle nodded as he watched the video and used his magic. "I can tell you the sincerity is in your young man's voice. I sense no ill will towards him from Robotnik. Rather his mind seems to regard him as family of a sort. I sense anger when Bartleby speaks of you, as if Robotnik hates to discuss the hedgehog royal family in any capacity but it's dampened when he breaks down." He hands it back. "I believe him to be telling the truth if that's the question." He smiled knowingly. "Tell me dear, do you _want_ to marry him?"

Sonia looked away. "I did once…" She looked into knowing eyes. "Okay, I do. There, I said it. I do. I love him, Oracle. But I was so afraid to say anything…"

The Oracle touched her shoulder kindly. "Why did you break up with him Princess? I heard you did try to continue things…"

Sonia's trembled. "Mother… she said breaking up with him was the only way to protect him. She said Robotnik would hurt him to punish me if I didn't." She admitted. "But… if what you just said is true, then no, he wouldn't. It doesn't make him a good person of course, but… if he's willing to stop fighting in order to make Bartleby happy… it's something at least. We'll be free again. And I love Bartleby. Marrying him would make me very happy."

The Oracle nodded. "It is possible as well that I foresaw the wrong council of four. I'm sure your mother would prefer to rest and use her years getting to know you all. Bartleby is your age, a few years older perhaps, and he will have been trained in leadership. But… what's most important is your happiness. You cannot let the kingdom be any part of your decision. Only marry him if you genuinely want to for your own happiness." He kissed her forehead. "And I will discuss it with your mother. I'll defend your choice to her and I'm sure she'll understand."

Sonia smiled at him as she wiped away tears. "Well if he'll still take me. I wouldn't blame him if he just wanted to sever all ties. I hurt him a lot."

The Oracle smiled. "I'm certain he'll still take you my dear. However, you should certainly go speak with him."

She nodded. "If… if he does… will you walk me down the aisle?" She asked.

He pet her head. "It would be an honor my dear. An honor. Now, go… Clear the air and make amends. But… do give this to him." He offered her the player after casting a spell on it.

Sonia took it, wondering what was on it. "I will Oracle. Thank you for everything. Tell mother that I love her and I need to follow my heart." She said as she left. The cold didn't even bother her as she felt at peace with her choice.

AN: Concrit reviews welcome and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cyrus sat in his room, looking longingly at his photo of Sonia. "Sonia, why him… why him…" He wept.

* * *

Sonia arrived at Montclair mansion just as Sonic and Manic did. She smiled at them. "Hey guys, what did Trevor say?" She asked out of courtesy.

Manic replied. "He said the video is legit. No edits at all. Perfect raw footage."

Sonic nodded. "And did you talk to the Oracle, you seem to be feeling better? What did he say?"

"Slow down Sonic. Yes, I spoke to him and he agrees. He told me to do what makes me happy." She said as she hugged them.

Sonic heard her tone and nodded. "If you're sure then… we will try. For you, we'll try to accept him. Now, what are we waiting for? Knock on the door already."

Sonia nodded and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, she couldn't keep back a gasp. It was worse than she could tell from the video. Bartleby's golden locks were greasy as though he hadn't showered. His eyes and cheeks were sunken and she could see his ribs. "Bartleby…"

He looked at her with haunted eyes, confused at her presence. "No… no… I'm… I'm having that dream again. I don't even remember going to sleep…." He said in a ramble. "No… I can't keep doing it…" He stumbled back into his home, falling as he hit a wall. He curled in on himself, seeking to escape his ever present nightmare. "Sonia… please… I love you… I'll do anything you want…" He wept.

Manic covered his mouth in sympathy while Sonia went to him. Sonic cautioned her. "Careful sis… he seems to think he's dreaming. He's turning into a basket case."

Sonia's lip shook as he dropped to Bartleby's side. "All because of me. Bartleby… Bartleby please… can you hear me?" She called gently. "Bartleby, it's okay…" She stroked his hair. "It's me, you're not dreaming… it's going to be okay. Please look at me…" She wept with him.

Slowly, the mink realized he wasn't dreaming, he wasn't asleep. "Sonia… you… you really are here…" He swallowed and stood up, pulling away. "You need help with another caper?" He couldn't get his hopes up.

Sonia shook her head. "Bartleby, I came because I miss you. Please, Bartleby, talk to me. Are you alright?"

He shook his head as he forced himself to walk into the living room. "Why… why wouldn't I be… I'm just fine…" He looked into her eyes and his bottom lip shook dangerously. He was so tired, he couldn't keep up the charade anymore. "No… no. Sonia, I'm not alright. I'm trying to respect your wishes but…"

Sonia hugged him close as he began to sob as he had on the tape. She rubbed his back and just let him cry.

While Sonia dealt with Bartleby, Manic and Sonic found a place to sit. Sonic watched them, though he could only see the back of Bartleby's head. He frowned when he saw something strange. A red light made a dot at the back of his head. Sonic looked out the window and saw a shadow. "Get down now!" He shouted. The sound of glass could be heard as Sonia and Bartleby dropped down. Looking at the wall, they saw a spot smoking.

Sonia looked at it. "Oh my gosh… Bartleby… are you hurt?" She asked with concern.

Bartleby shook his head. "No… no I'm not hurt… But I don't understand."

Dingo came in. "I couldn't catch whoever it was. They fled. I sent Sleet a text, he's on his way. We are going to the palace."

Sonic shook his head. "No way man. We are taking him back to the safehouse. We aren't going near the palace yet."

Bartleby looked at Sonia. "The palace is best… Please believe me… Robotnik won't harm you."

Sonia nodded as she kissed his cheek. "I believe you Bartleby. Sonic, I'll stay there tonight. You and Manic need to tell the other Freedom Fighters and hopefully Mom will be there."

Sonic was reluctant but Manic nodded. "I agree with Sonia, Sonic. I think we should give them a chance."

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Fine, Dingo, I will give you and your boss **one** chance. That is all you get. It'll take us a few days to get the freedom fighters on board but then we will come to the palace. If anything happens to our sister in the meantime, Bartleby, I will hold you personally responsible and I won't be kind." He vowed menacingly.

Bartleby nodded. "If something happens to her, you won't have to… I will die before I let anything happen to her." The shine in his eyes somehow reassured Sonic, at least to a degree because he simply nodded and left with his brother.

Sonia looked at Bartleby with a smile as she laid her head on his chest. "This feels right… I've missed this feeling… I've missed you…"

Bartleby caressed her as she had him. "I've missed you… I need you like a fish needs water, like a flower needs sunshine. You are my sunshine."

She giggled. "My only sunshine…" She kissed his cheek.

Dingo watched as the two basked in the other's presence. He smiled sadly. He had always known that Sonia would never be with him and it hurt, but it was okay with him. As long as they were no longer enemies and she would be happy. He looked down as something glinted. "Oh! Sonia, this fell out of your pocket, I think." He held out the open ring box with the ring sitting safely there.

Sonia gasped. "Oh! My ring…! Thank you…" She blushed as she accepted it. She looked at Bartleby. "Our ring…"

Bartleby took the ring from its box and placed it on her finger. "Yes, our ring." His heart felt whole again. He didn't know what had changed, or what had made her change her mind.

Sonia put her hand in her pocket. "The Oracle sent you this and he gives us his blessing."

Bartleby accepted the player and watched it. "_Hello, Lord Montclair , I am the Oracle of Delphius. I am happy that my pupil has found someone who loves her so completely and you have my support. But… be aware… I am fully capable of vanishing your intestines if I need to do so." He grinned toothily as the message ended._

Bartleby cringed. "Warning duly noted." He chuckled as they saw Sleet pull up. "Come darling. Let us go talk to Lord Robotnik and get settled. We might be there for awhile."

Sonia nodded. She couldn't find it in her to tell him the deal that Robotnik had offered. It didn't matter to her now. She would hold him to it but even if he reneged, she couldn't imagine giving Bartleby up again. Surely, it wouldn't matter to him either.

* * *

The Oracle was watching the pair with a grin. He had sensed danger but was unable to seek out the assailant. But it was alright for now. He looked around as a purple shimmer heralded the arrival of the former queen of Mobotropolis. "Queen Aleena, Your Highness, I see you received my missive."

Aleena nodded. "You said it was urgent, so I came right away. What you watching?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, just watching over the children. It is urgent but you should know that it is good news. Your daughter has become engaged. And Robotnik has agreed to a truce." He said happily. "You can come home without fear."

Aleena cocked an eyebrow. "Engaged? To whom?" She asked.

The Oracle gestured to the cauldron. "To Lord Bartleby Montclair. This satisfies everything. He is Robotnik's heir. So your daughter will be queen. And he loves her so and she feels the same. He is a good match for her."

Aleena smiled. "Yes, he is a good match for her. I suppose I should go and speak to her. I'm sure she'll have many questions about what comes next." She said. "Thank you for informing me."

The Oracle shook his head. "You really should go to your sons first. Give them time to become reacquainted. They are going to Sanctuary in the morning to convene a mass meeting. You should help them prepare and address the people."

Aleena nodded. "You are right of course. Yes, I'll give them a couple of days while I help my boys… Thank you for always watching over them." She vanished from the caves.

AN: Who shot at Bartleby? Are things really going to be that easy?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Robotnik entered Bartleby's wing of the palace. He nodded with satisfaction as he watched them cuddling over their morning tea. Bartleby looked up and stood. "Lord Robotnik, forgive me. I don't know what happened but… happily, ?Sonia and I are back together. We are going to be married."

Robotnik nodded as he asked tersely. "Dingo told me this morning that you had been shot on last night. I could have roboticized him for waiting so long to tell me. Are you hurt boy. Let me see you." He examined every inch of the mink. "Good… now, I am pleased at this turn of events. I didn't like what I saw yesterday. That's why I took action."

Sonia bit her lip as she continued. "What he means is, he came and he showed me what I was doing to you. He made me see that I was wrong."

Robotnik nodded. There was no need to muddy the waters. "Yes and I have decided that this war has gone long enough. It's time to let bygones be bygones. After all, I can't very roboticize you now." He chuckled as he made his cup. "In a few days, we will make the announcement. In the meanwhile, I do want to let you know Bartleby, that I am retiring. Thus, it is time for you to know that you are my heir, the next ruler of Robotropolis."

Bartleby gaped. "What? I'm… why me? I can't…" He stammered.

"And why not you?" Robotnik asked. "You've shadowed me all your life. You know the intricate in and outs of the city and its infrastructure. I'm sixty-three, boy. It's time for you to take the lead and it's time for me to rest. And Aleena will have no reason to challenge you. You'll be married to her daughter. She's going to have make nice."

Sonia sipped her tea and watched the exchange with interest. She looked around at all the youthful photos of Bartleby. She realized there was no photograph that Robotnik was not in and the only photos of Bartleby's parents were wrapped in black with a black ribbon tied on them on the mantle. She tried to remember if she had ever met them but nothing came to mind.

She blinked as she realized she was being addressed. "Oh I'm sorry, I was looking around. I'd never seen Bartleby's rooms here. I didn't know he had rooms here."

Robotnik nodded. "His parents died when he was a baby. I raised him myself with help from Lady Wyndemere. That's why you and he were together so often. With Mr LaTour and his daughter as well. I had no children of my own and no experience at the task. You didn't know, I made sure you did not see me."

Sonia looked down. "So that's why the memorial on the mantle. And why… Bartleby, I'm sorry for not understanding. I asked you to betray your… well for all intents and purposes… And you would have never done that to me." She hugged him.

Bartleby smiled. "No more apologies my love. There's no hard feelings. We are together again, so all is now right. Uncle, I don't know if I can possibly live up to your expectations of me but I will do my best. With Sonia by my side, I can do anything."

Robotnik nodded. "As for tonight, we are a small intimate gathering. Just the nobility tonight. You didn't get to have your engagement celebration at the debutante ball as was your right. So, we're having a very small scale do-over."

Bartleby chuckled. "Thank you Uncle. It'll give her a chance to see what things are like here. And once everything settles down, after the announcement we can do similar with her new friends. Start the healing process and giving them a chance to see the real you. The you that I get to see."

Robotnik nodded. "If they can be civil in both action and speech then I can see no problem. Though, I'll likely leave you to it. They won't be able to get to know you if they're huddling in fear from me."

Bartleby sighed but nodded. "Very well… Sonia and I will be ready for tonight. Thank you sir."

Robotnik stood and left the rooms. He knew the resistance would never accept him. His plans were nearly complete so he would be able to quietly vanish into solitude.

Sonia looked at her beloved. "Well, things make a little more sense now. Not much more but more…"

The mink nodded. "What would you say to a walk in the gardens my darling? The roses are in bloom and the butterflies have come out to play."

Sonia sat up. "I think that's a great idea. We get the whole day to ourselves."

"Um… and me…" Dingo said. "Robotnik doesn't want you two left alone. But I'll stay out of the way."

Bartleby chuckled as Sonia kissed his cheek and went to dress in a separate room.

* * *

Sonic and Manic were still trying to figure out what to say to the droves of people as they arrived at Sanctuary. "Okay Manic… we need to think…"

Manic sighed. "We just need to tell them I think. Like ripping off a bandaid."

"Your brother is right of course." A female voice announced herself. The two turned and grinned as they rushed her. "Yes, my boys… I'm home. I'm home now." She hugged them.

Sonic smiled. "The Oracle was able to reach you, that's great. Did he tell you the great news?"

Aleena nodded. "He did… is your sister sure about this though? It's not going to be easy. He is one of _them_."

Manic shrugged. "Who cares. He's nice enough. He loves her more than Sonic loves chili dogs. I didn't think that was possible."

Aleena sighed. "I suppose… I just wish I… i was hoping I'd get to have all three of you to myself for a while before I needed to share you." She laughed. "I understand you need help talking to the others about this."

Manic nodded. "We aren't sure how they'll take it… they hate Robotnik and all nobles. They won't be happy that they're staying in power."

Aleena nodded. "I'll handle it children. Let mother take care of it. Mother knows best after all…"

* * *

That evening, Bartleby had the pleasure of escorting his princess to the intimate do-over ball. Robotnik had given them instructions on how to enter. Robotnik stood on stage while they stayed just out of sight on the stairs. "You all know that it always my intention to step down and retire once my heir was of age and ready to take his place." The nobles nodded as they listened to the despot in his military jacket gleaming with medals. "I'm pleased to announce that time has come. At least it's nearly time. My friends, I would like to introduce to you, my heir and his bride." He gestured towards the landing as Bartleby led Sonia into view.

The nobles present applauded joyfully as they came down the grand staircase. Sonia smiled when she saw Mindy and her father. The two approached them and Sonia hugged the vixen. "Mindy, you're here. I thought you joined the Freedom Fighters."

"Oh we tried. Unfortunately, they weren't as accepting of us as you are. They didn't want anything to do with us. So we came back." She explained. "And so did you. I'm so happy for you. If anyone ever asks me the best fairy tale I've ever heard, it's this one." Mindy hugged her friend again.

Sonia laughed as she was welcomed back into the world she had once thought was no longer for her. All of their friends from school were there as they would have been at the Débutante ball. She was home at last.

At least so she thought, until a hand touched her and pulled her away from the crowds, to a lone corner. "Sonia, it's me." Cyrus said as he kept her from screaming. "I'm sorry, I had to come."

Sonia smiled. "Cyrus, I'm glad you did. But we were going to hold another party for everyone… isn't this great?"

Cyrus stopped her. "Don't marry him… you don't want to marry him…" He pleaded.

Sonia was confused. "Cyrus, didn't Sonic and Manic tell you… I do want to marry him. I love Bartleby. It's always been Bartleby."

He shook his head. "No… you can't. He's a noble. And Robotnik took my family from me. They're evil. Please, don't marry him. Marry me instead."

"Cyrus… I'm sorry…" Sonia said softly. "But I don't love you in that way. I see you more as a brother. I'm marrying him because I want to. Please be on my side, I know so many are going to turn on me and I'm going to need a friend…" She begged.

Cyrus looked down. "Fine… I'll leave… I just had to get that off my chest… I'm sorry I crashed your muckety-muck party." He left sadly.

Sonia watched him leave as she felt a shadow over her. "Why did you roboticize his father?" She asked softly.

Robotnik stepped forward. "I discovered he had betrayed me… in the worst way possible…" He looked towards Bartleby who was getting congratulations from their male friends. "There's a reason very few know of Bartleby's status. He was one I trusted and he misused that trust. Luckily, I found out in time. Your friend is aware of what his father tried to do and tried to buy his freedom. I could not very well allow him to go unpunished especially since he showed no remorse."

Sonia nodded. "What about Lady Wyndemere? What did she do to you? She would never have hurt Bartleby? Or what about Manic's caregiver or Sonic's adopted parents. He still has nightmares of that night. Then you took his Uncle Chuck too."

Robotnik nodded. "Sir Charles Hedgehog… believe me, Mobius is better off without him polluting it. As for Lady Wyndemere… or the others… you should go back and continue greeting people. We are being rude by hiding over here."

Sonia recognized that she would get no more out of him and started to rejoin the party. "Thank you for not telling him the whole story. I don't want him thinking that I'm doing this for any other reason. Love is the only reason I do this." She went back to greeting the other guests.

She was moving from person to person when she saw someone. "What? How is this possible?" She asked as she stumbled to the person with her familiar beehive brown hair in her teal gown. "Lady Wyndemere… you were roboticized."

The noble woman nodded. "You needed to think that. I wanted to tell you I was alright but it was feared that you'd be in more danger if you knew. I'm so proud of you my dear." She hugged Sonia and kissed her forehead. "My daughter…."

Sonia smiled, knowing she owed someone an apology, and hugged her back. "I'm home, I'm really home." She wept with joy. "I have my mother back."

AN: Looking for ideas on how the mysterious assassin could try again. If you have anything, please review and let me know. This will likely be the last update until Sunday. But I will try for one more tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cyrus watched from a far several days later. He stood on the roof of a building with a weapon in hand. "You're sure this will work?" He asked as he loaded it up.

The figure he was with nodded. "Yes, you do this and you can then play innocent and go to her side. Comfort her."

Cyrus nodded. "It just seems drastic that's all. Even if he is a noble."

"He's worse than a noble. He's a pretender to the throne and he needs to be eliminated. Trust me, he deserves this." The person told him.

* * *

Robotnik stood in front of Bartleby as he addressed the citizens of his city. "Thank you everyone for coming today. I have an announcement to make. Eighteen years ago, I took the throne and you accepted me as your king in the absence of the good Queen Aleena. You have done your best to help me be the best ruler that I could be for you. Now, I am an old man and I am ready to relax in my golden years, so I will soon be stepping down." He heard the applause, knowing they weren't really congratulating him on his choice to retire or thanking him for his service. "But I could not leave you without someone to take my place. Allow me to introduce to you my heir. Lord Bartleby Montclair of Dresden." He indicated for Bartleby to join him.

* * *

As Robotnik spoke, Cyrus got into position, preparing to aim for the blonde. He saw Sonia standing behind him, dressed in an ivy green dress that complimented her pike coloring. She seemed so… "She seems so happy… are you sure… He's stepping down. Sonia will be queen if she marries his heir…" He asked.

"Yes, I am sure. You must do this. He will be far worse than Robotnik ever was." The figure urged him. "You should take the shot. If you wait, she'll be in the line of fire."

Cyrus looked at the person. "If I do this and I succeed… maybe she'll choose me. But if I do it and I'm caught… no matter what you can do, she'll hate me. No, I can't… I won't do it." He put the gun down.

The figure growled. "You will. If you want me to reverse your father then you will do this." When Cyrus refused again, the person reached for the gun. "Fine, coward, I'll do it myself."

Cyrus grabbed the other person's hand. "I won't let you do it either." He said decisively. The figure and Cyrus began grappling for control of the weapon. "No… you won't…" He didn't notice his finger pull the trigger, firing a bullet into the air.

* * *

The people were celebrating Robotnik's announcement of the upcoming changes. They went crazy with joy to see Sonia in her gown. But their attentions were called to the far away roof top as a shot rang out.

Robotnik grabbed a pair of binoculars. "It's that friend of yours. He has a sniper rifle and he's fighting with someone for it. Sleet get going!"

The wolf nodded and took off. He only hoped he could reach the rooftop in time.

Sonia gasped. "Cyrus!" She screamed as she reached for her medallion, changing it. She fired at the figure but the shot was dodged just as the lion went over the roof. "No!"

The crowds went to the bottom of the building. Sonia gaped with terror at the sight that awaited them. "He… he tried to… to stop them…" She put her head in Bartleby's chest.

Bartleby held her tight, comforting her. "It's okay my love… it'll be alright…" But he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Robotnik looked at the sprawled lion, his legs twisted and blood pooling beneath him. He looked at the rifle that had landed nearby. Finally Sleet rejoined him. "Whoever it was… they got away…" He panted.

Robotnik nodded. "If not for him… You would have been killed Bartleby." He took a deep breath. "Back to the palace. Your brothers should be joining us soon…"

Sonia realized he wanted her to leave. "I have to help with Cyrus. He was my friend and he died to saved Bartleby."

Robotnik nodded. "And now you must honor his sacrifice by getting yourselves to safety. The sniper could still be near and that means Bartleby is in danger out here. Go, wait for your brothers." He commanded.

Bartleby helped Sonia to come away. "He's right love. You are in danger out here because I am in danger out here. So let's get to safety. Cyrus will get the care he deserves."

Robotnik waited until they were out of earshot. "How do I tell her that it was him who tried to kill Bartleby?"

Sleet looked at him. "What do you mean sire?"

Robotnik sighed. "He was in the wrong position to have simply been fighting with the assassin. I'm sure if we run the ammunition, we'll find his finger prints. But… it does seem he changed his mind about his actions. So, he'll get a hero's burial."

* * *

Sonic and Manic were embarrassed to be arriving so late but their mother had needed to run an errand before they could go. "Oh man, looks like we missed the fun…" He said as they entered the palace.

Manic frowned as they looked about at people and bots going hither and thither. "I don't know, something feels weird. It's chaos in here. There's Sonia!"

Aleena kept her head covered. She wasn't going to take any chances. Sonia looked up as she heard Manic. "Manic, Sonic. I'm so glad you made it." She hugged them, crying softly.

Sonic nodded. "What's wrong Sonia? What happened?"

Bartleby pulled her to him, allowing her to mourn. "The assassin came back. Tried to take aim on a rooftop but that lion friend, Cyrus, stopped him. Unfortunately, he gave his life to do so." He said sadly as he comforted her.

Sonic froze. "What? Cyrus…" He found a place to sit.

"Cyrus was a brave lion… it doesn't surprise me that he did this…" Aleena said as she removed her scarf. "He will be missed."

Sonia looked on her mother. "Mother, you're here! You made it…" She hugged the woman with one arm while keeping the other firmly with Bartleby. She had talked her into breaking up with him once.

Aleena nodded. "Yes, I made it. Did you think I wouldn't? I am your mother. Of course I had to come when I heard you were engaged. And to Lord Bartleby… I just want to know that you are sure about this. Marriage is forever, there's no getting out of it for our kind of people. You must be sure."

Sonia nodded. "I am mother but I'm so glad you're here. I love Bartleby and I hope that you can accept him. You should know that Robotnik isn't so bad."

Aleena consoled her daughter. "It's alright my dear. I am on your side. Just always remember that mother knows best."

Sonia nodded as she proceeded to introduce her biological mother to her lover. Off in the distance, Robotnik watched. He approached quietly. "I see you've come to congratulate your daughter on her choice of men." His tone spoke of distrust.

It was obvious the smile on the purple hedgehog's expression was phony. "Yes, indeed. I suppose the war between us is now over. There's certainly no point in it now."

Robotnik nodded. "Yes… as long as you can accept this development and be civil to my godson, then you and I have no fight and you may stay."

Aleena nodded. "Of course. Perhaps I can offer my aid. I heard there was an assassination attempt once before and now again today. I would like to offer my magic."

Robotnik shook his head. "Nonsense, I will not impose. I can protect him sufficiently. I got him this far."

Aleena smiled. "You're not imposing. He is to be my son-in-law. I have a duty to see to his health and safety."

In order to put a stopper in the fight brewing, Bartleby and Sonia got between them. "Mother, let me show you the gardens. I need something to think about besides… and there is someone else you need to meet."

Bartleby nodded. "Yes and while you ladies bond, You and I should show Sonic and Manic to their rooms. We can get them caught up." He pleaded softly. "Please… don't fight…" _It could ruin everything._

Robotnik sighed as Sonia led her mother away. "You're right boy. Forgive me my momentary lapse." He said as they led the two down a corridor.

Sonic nodded. "Before… is it okay… Cyrus was my best friend… I have to see him." He was still trying to wrap his head around it.

Robotnik nodded. "Yes, we can stop at the infirmary."

At the infirmary, Trevor sat crying softly over his roommate. Sonic came over. "I'm sorry Trevor. We should have been here earlier. We could have saved him."

Trevor shook his head. "No, Sonic… it's not your fault… I just… He was my closest friend… Whoever did this to him… We have to find them Sonic."

Sonic nodded. "We will and they will pay for this. They will pay dearly." He promised as they mourned.

Robotnik came over. "We should go." He brooked no argument and led them out to give Trevor privacy. "These rooms are yours." He said as they walked through the winding halls of the palace.

Manic found himself spinning. "It's so complex. Can't you just give us one clear path."

Robotnik shook his head. "The complexity is to confuse those who would seek to harm anyone here. Now, here we are." He held out keys. "Go on. If you need anything ring the bell. Your dinner will be brought promptly at seven." He turned and stomped out.

Sonic looked at Bartleby. "We eat in our rooms here?" He asked.

Bartleby laughed. "No, you do. Uncle is not yet comfortable with you here. He has his guard up." He laughed again at their expressions. "I've called him uncle since I was little and couldn't say godfather. Uncle is a much easier word. Give him time. He is trying."

Manic sighed. "It's hard for us too. We aren't sure how to act, what to say… All of our lives, he's been the enemy. This is all new for us."

Bartleby nodded. "Then you know how he feels. Right now, you'll take your meals in your rooms. Eventually, you'll join us. He has to tolerate Sonia for my sake and it's a monumental effort for him."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, we get it. We don't like this either but we'll try it for her. Hey, we want to say we're sorry. We didn't understand your feelings and we looked down on you. We caused you and our sister pain by our hate. I'm sorry."

Manic nodded. "Me too… thank you for loving her when we couldn't. When we didn't even know she existed." He said. It would be a long time before they'd call him a friend but they could say they didn't hate him anymore.

Bartleby nodded. "Now go on in. You should get settled. You'll find the apartments connect as well. I will leave you… Enjoy…." He left them to find his fiancé. He needed to hold her again as his anxiety was increasing. He suspected being apart would get easier once he'd recovered from his fear that she would leave again.

Sonic looked at Manic. "Well, I guess green is you and blue is me. Let's check it out." Together they went in to their respective apartments.

Sonic stepped in and took a deep breath. He could smell a familiar perfume. "I know that perfume." He said as he looked around the first room in the apartment. He could hear voices. As he drew further in. He went into a large den and felt his heart begin to pound.

Two middle-aged foxes looked at him, taking in what they were seeing. The woman stood and stepped near him. "My son… is it really you?"

Sonic felt his chest fill with emotion that he could not identify. "Mom… Dad?" He buried his head into his hands to protect them from seeing the tears that were welling up.

The red haired vixen wrapped her arms around her only child as she sobbed. The male soon joined them, wrapping his arms around them both, cupping Sonic by the head as he had when he was a baby. Together, the three wept.

* * *

At the same time, Manic entered his apartment. He looked around at all the finery. He chuckled as he noticed it was quite cluttered with shiny things. His thoughts went to his caregiver. His place had been so cluttered. He touched a shiny faberge egg. "I miss you Ferrell…"

"Manic?" He could swear he heard the roach thief leader. He turned and stared with shock. "Son?"

Manic couldn't find his breath. "This is… How… Am I going crazy. Pretending I see you…"

The man smiled and opened picked him up with ease. He settled him against his shoulder. Manic was really too old but they needed this.

Manic wept. "This is real… you're here… father…" He finally gave their relationship the proper term.

* * *

Robotnik watched from his window as his godson rejoined Sonia in her walk with her mother. He had come too close twice now since this development. He wasn't naive but nor did he have proof. Acting without proof would cause more problems then they would solve. However… "Sleet, I need you to guard Aleena." Sleet looked at him oddly so he elaborated. "Watch her like a hawk. If she sneezes, I want to know about it."

Sleet nodded. "But if I leave then you will be unguarded."

Robotnik laughed. "So what… I don't care what happens to me. As long as I get Bartleby on the throne, I'll be able to rest…" He said as he turned back to his watching.

Sleet nodded. "Yes sire, as you wish…" He left the chambers.

Robotnik growled under his breath. "I hate hedgehogs…" He put his fist through the wall to release stress.

AN: One more big chapter. Please review, please.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aleena watched her daughter with her chosen as they explored the gardens. Bright roses of all colors grew around them and the fountain in center bore an effigy of Robotnik spitting out the water.

"So, Bartleby, tell me… How long have you known my daughter?" She asked politely.

The mink smiled. "For as long as I can remember. I knew when we first met, yes I was only four and she was a year old but I knew even if I didn't understand it. Does that make sense?"

Aleena laughed. "It does… so… when is the wedding going to be?"

Sonia thought about it. "We really have had a chance to discuss that yet. Right now, we are enjoying just being together again. We really should talk about that."

Bartleby nodded. "Yes, tonight at dinner. And we'll get your mother's input there as well." He said before realizing his faux pas. "Sorry, your other mother." He elaborated.

Aleena nodded with understanding. "Yes, well if you want my opinion. Long engagements are best. To give you both a chance to really know if this is what you want."

Sonia shook her head. "We were engaged for two years before I met Sonic and Manic. And if there were any doubts at all, this separation would not have been as hard as it was." She studied her mother. She went to her and hugged her. "You do approve right? You do understand how I feel, right?" It bothered her that she couldn't tell. She didn't know this woman.

Aleena's eyes softened and she nodded, hugging her child. "I do understand… and I'm sure that I'll grow to accept this. I just… I'm not ready to give you away yet…" She pouted. "I just got you back."

Sonia nodded. "I understand mother. Don't worry, I'll always be your daughter. Always." She would not agree to a long engagement. They had waited long enough. But we should go in for dinner. Its almost seven, and he is very strict on meal times."

Bartleby nodded. "It's my fault… I have a habit of not eating in times of stress and anxiety. So when I'm here, he wants to make sure I eat."

Aleena nodded. "Then we should go to dinner then."

Bartleby looked at her then at Sonia. "Honestly ma'am, it would be better if we showed you your room and you took your meals there for the time being."

Aleena smiled. "Nonsense. We should learn to be civil over dinner. It's a good time to practice. And I want to be able to give my input if we are going to be talking the wedding."

Bartleby realized that she wasn't going to be as easy as Sonic and Manic had been. "I suppose… it couldn't hurt to try… This one night. If it works out, fine, if not… we'll deal with it."

The three went in where Sleet joined them. "Forgive me Your Highness. Lord Robotnik just realized that you could be in danger as well." He lied smoothly to the purple hedgehog. "So, I am to guard you. He knows that Princess Sonia would be devastated if something happened to you."

Aleena nodded as she knew she could not refuse without possibly offending Sonia. "Thank you Mr Sleet. Your protection is very appreciated. Though, I hope you'll devote more time to guarding my daughter. After all… it is the children who need protection."

Sleet nodded. "Yes but they have Dingo who is assigned to Bartleby's detail. Your daughter is plenty protected. I am strictly ordered to watch over you. Come, your dinner has already been brought to your rooms. It'll get cold."

Aleena smiled. "I thank you for such kindness but I am joining my daughter in the dining room."

He cocked an eyebrow. "That is not what was ordered. Don't you think it's a little soon to test boundaries?"

Aleena shook her head. "Tush… We're practically going to be family. It's time we learned how to be in the same room. As I told my future son-in-law, dinner time is good practice. I will be joining them in the dining room."

Sleet sighed and shrugged. If she wanted to poke the bear, then on her head be it. He had tried. "Very well, dinner is served then. Follow me."

He led them into the dining room where Robotnik just barely held his tongue upon seeing Aleena with them. Wasn't it enough that he had to deal with the princess? At least she was tolerable and proving to be open-minded.

"Aleena, I had assumed you'd want to eat in peace. After all, you must have had a long journey home." He forced himself to speak civilly. "Surely a formal dinner would be too taxing…"

Aleena shook her head. "Very considerate indeed. But I'd prefer to have my meal with my daughter."

The other woman in the dining room stood before an argument could begin. "So, you are the one who gave me my dear Sonia. I must say, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I was so lonely after my husband died. I was able to cling to her and find healing. She is such a wonderful daughter. I am so proud of her."

Aleena nodded. "Yes, I am Queen Aleena and I thank you for caring for my daughter in my stead. I agree, she is a wonderful daughter."

Wyndemere nodded. "Yes, Miss Hedgehog, she is. Dutiful yet capable of knowing her own mind and knowing when to follow her heart." She refused the woman the title of queen. "Now, we get to rest comfortably knowing that she is loved. Come, sit with me. I have many stories that you would like to hear. After all, you missed so much." She pulled Aleena to a place far from the head of the table. She saw Sonia's grateful smile as she and Bartleby sat nearer the head, though a few places down.

Sonia sighed with relief as Aleena allowed Wyndemere to guide her. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "She was insistent."

Robotnik glowered down at the opposite end and visibly shook as he reigned it in. "She never did have much respect for anyone else…" He whispered back.

Bartleby nodded as he moved one of the platters to block his godfather's view of the woman he so despised. "Yes, I'm sorry uncle. It's just this one time. I think she's resentful that she's not getting much opinion in any of this." He explained. "But, let's talk of other things. Like the wedding. There is much to be planned. For example, when?"

Sonia smiled. "I had a thought on that. Do you remember the date we met?" She asked.

Robotnik nodded. "It was the day Wyndemere brought you to get your retinal scan and register the adoption. June fifteenth. The two of you met after and played while she and I had boring grown up talk. You were just over a year old."

Bartleby smiled. "The day our future started… I like how you think my darling." He squeezed her hand and kissed it before offering her a bite of food.

Robotnik couldn't help laughing as the two fed each other. "Oh brother." Together they joined in the laughter. "Very well, June fifteenth. It's just March now. So we have three months approximately to get everything done. We will begin in the morning."

Aleena's voice broke in. "June fifteenth! Three months? That's hardly enough time. Sonia, I know you want to marry soon but this is your only wedding. It needs to be grand, elegant. One of a kind. Three months isn't enough time to get it all done. Let's be realistic my dear. Six months to a year at least, don't you agree Wyndemere?"

Wyndemere shook her head. "Not at all. Three months is plenty of time to plan a society wedding these days. Thanks to the robotics industry. Robots are far more efficient then they used to be. June fifteenth is perfect. Besides, June weddings are the best. Besides, she's hardly planning it alone. She has two very capable mothers to help her."

Robotnik nodded to Wyndemere as he regained his composure. "Yes, three months is more than enough time. And it's a date that is significant to them."

Aleena nodded. "I do understand that you think it can be done. But if that must be the date, what about next June. That would give us a full year and a quarter and we can throw a whiz bang wedding, a massive blow out."

Robotnik sighed. "It is their wedding. They don't want to wait a year and a quarter. It can be done in the time. It is their decision. And we must respect that."

"Yes, I suppose so… of course, it is rather ironic that you speak of respect." Aleena challenged him.

Robotnik felt and heard Bartleby attempting to pull him back but she had to push the button. "What is ironic, is that I have allowed you to be here at all! Respect! You're the one pushing in where she is not wanted!" His shout echoed off the walls as he stood and stomped out.

Bartleby sighed and looked at Sonia. "I'll be back my love. Aleena, tomorrow, you will take your meals in your room." He stood and went after his godfather.

Sleet went to Aleena and pulled out her chair. "In fact, you should return there now. You've made your point, whatever it's supposed to be."

Aleena looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry dear. But you don't want me to leave, do you?"

Sonia looked at her with pleading eyes. "Mother, please, I want this to work between us. You're the one who wanted to try practicing being civil. Please…. just go eat in your rooms. We can have lunch with you tomorrow. Just Bartleby and me. And Mama, you can also join us. We can build up having dinner together in the dining room. This is his house, for now, and we must respect the rules of that house."

Aleena stood up, her eyes reflecting hurt at her daughter refusing to defend her. "Very well… I will go… He was right about one thing. It was a long journey, and I'm rather tired."

* * *

Bartleby ran after Robotnik. "Uncle, sir please, you don't have to leave. It's your dining room and she was out of line."

Robotnik shook his head. "The problem is… I don't want to argue with her. I don't want to hate her as I do… She's trying to bait me. She wants me to do or say something that proves to Sonia that I am the enemy. I won't give into her. I won't give her the satisfaction."

Bartleby smiled a small grin. "I do appreciate everything that you are doing. I know that it is not easy for you. I don't know what she did to anger you so but I will not tell you that you are wrong to feel anger. You once told me that getting angry was perfectly normal. That I would get angry and sad and every emotion in the book and it was okay to feel that way. How about this. For the foreseeable future, everyone will take meals in their rooms and you can decide with whom you eat. I frankly don't care if you ever eat a meal with Aleena again. I don't even care if you ever become friendly to her brothers. I won't ask you to go faster than you can handle." He reassured the man.

Robotnik eyed the boy. "When did you get so wise?" He asked as he took a deep breath.

Bartleby smiled. "I had a good role model. Come, let's go back. I'm sure she's been removed from the dining room by now. We need to finish eating. You need to eat as much as I do." He encouraged his godfather to join him in returning to the dining room.

Sonia immediately apologized as he returned. "I'm so sorry for my mother. I don't know why she's being so rude. I asked her to eat in her rooms from now on. I'm positive she'll come around eventually."

Robotnik nodded as he sat. "Your mother is responsible for her own actions and words. So I'll accept no apology from you on her behalf. You have nothing for which to be sorry. For now, to avoid unnecessary conflict, we will all take meals in our own rooms. This way we'll have only minimal contact. And Princess Sonia, I ask that you never allow her to be alone with Bartleby, not even for a nanosecond. I'll be honest, I do not trust her."

Sonia nodded. "I know you don't. I'm starting to realize that I don't either. I've known her for all of six hours. And that's including the few seconds where she'd pop in like a fairy godmother to save us… I know nothing about her." She looked at Wyndemere. "She maybe the one who gave birth to me but… this… is my mother. I just also want to try to make Aleena a mother too. If that makes sense."

Wyndemere nodded. "Of course dear. You want to chance to find out what it would have been like. You want a chance to have her in your life. I would deny you that chance. And I won't deny her. If not for her choosing me… She chose me. But if you ever want me to, I will exercise my right as your legal mother."

Sonia nodded. "Thank you…"

* * *

In her rooms, Aleena looked at Sleet. "You really don't have to stand over me. I'm fine alone in here."

Sleet grinned wolfishly. "Well I'm not fine with you alone in here. You know as well as I that I am not guarding you for your sake. Let's not pretend. I don't like you. You think you are so good but I know the truth. I cannot prove it but if you're not careful, your daughter will despise you and I can see to it that she does."

She glowered at him momentarily before picking up a book. She would not allow to make her a prisoner in _her_ castle. "She won't marry him you know. Eventually, she will see what everyone eventually sees in the nobility and in Robotnik and she will change her mind."

Sleet chuckled. "Which just goes to show how little you know her."

* * *

As they got ready for bed, Bartleby looked at his lover. "I'm sorry my dear. It was crazy today."

Sonia kissed his cheek. "So am I… Are we sure this person isn't after you because of me? Maybe…"

Bartleby kissed her back. "Even if that is the reason, I wouldn't care. I'd rather take the chance then to give you up again." He told her as they climbed into bed. It wasn't quite proper but a violent nightmare the first night had convinced them that as long as they were clothed then it was okay. "I'm sorry about your friend… I am eternally grateful for his sacrifice." He hugged her close.

Sonia coughed a small sob at the mention. "I just feel so responsible… Somehow I can't help but think that I caused this… somehow…" She wept.

Bartleby rubbed her back. "No, this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Dingo watched them from the doorway. He mentally promised pain on the person who had done this. No one made his beautiful Sonia cry. Quietly, he closed the door, standing just outside.

AN: Please review. I love concrit.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, they fell into a routine. Every morning, Robotnik would join them for breakfast. Sonia slowly grew accustomed to the man's overwhelming presence. His voice seemed to boom but she figured out that it was simply his nature. It didn't even phase Bartleby.

Life in the palace was different. Sonic was not permitted to go speeding through the corridors. He'd taken issue with it at first but Sonia explained it was because other people used those halls and they didn't want to be run over.

* * *

Aleena was forced to watch as her children rekindled their familial relationships with guardians she'd thought long gone. They took their advice first, went to them for every problem.

She glared as she watched from the gallery as they all sat together in a large sitting room. The Canis' and Ferrell provided a buffer between the hedgehogs and the man who had stolen her throne.

She growled. They were her children, not theirs. They should be coming to her. They should be sitting together in the drawing room. Robotnik should be gone and his daughter should have been with a more appropriate choice.

But she could do nothing about it. Sleet was always near and every time she tried to get any time to be with her children, he would redirect them. Finally, she called him out on it. "You could at least let me try to build a relationship with my children."

He chuckled. "Why? You're not their mother. You gave birth to them. You raised them for a year of their lives. But after that…" Sleet shook his head. "You're going to have to earn your right to join them."

Aleena looked down. "Then you must tell me what I need to do to earn it." She challenged him.

Sleet thought about it. He didn't like the woman at all but she was right. She wasn't being given much chance. "Fine… they're all in the drawing room. You'll come with me." He led her to the door. "If you want to earn it, go in and ask Lord Robotnik if you may join them for coffee."

She gasped. "You want me to ask his permission to spend time with my children? In my castle?"

He chuckled. "It's not your castle. So yes, that is your test, it's time to humble up. If it's too difficult, that's okay. We will just return to your rooms then…"

Aleena stood indecisive. She needed to be able to rebuild their family. "Fine, I'll do it."

Sleet nodded and led her into the doorway. "Wait, while I announce you." He went over as he heard Robotnik laughing boisterously at a joke Arthur had just told. "Sire, Aleena Hedgehog has something she'd like to ask."

Robotnik would have snapped an immediate dismissal if Bartleby hadn't looked at him. With a healing breath, he nodded. "Very well. She may approach."

Aleena walked over slowly at Sleet's beckoning. She bowed. "Lord Robotnik… I would… like to humbly… ask your permission to join you all for coffee."

He looked around at the others present. Aleena felt her stomach sink as no one seemed overly eager for her to join them. Not even her sons who had been hanging on her every word up until now. Her daughter had been the harder nut.

Finally, Robotnik nodded and indicated for a bot to bring a cup. "There is a cushion next to the fireplace, there." He indicated the spot furthest from him.

Aleena sat. She giggled as she saw where her youngest son was. "Manic, dear, don't you think you're a little old. Besides, you could be hurt if you fell." She said with motherly concern.

Sonia put a hand out before anyone could respond. "Mother, please…"

Manic shook his head. "It's okay Sonia. I sit up here all the time Ma. I won't be hurt. Whoa!" He said as he suddenly shifted and renewed his grip.

Ferrell chuckled as he made sure his son was steady on his shoulders. "And maybe he is a little old but who cares when it's just us."

Aleena nodded. "Sorry, I suppose I worry too much. What did I miss?"

Sonia smiled at her. Maybe their mother was finally coming around. "Well, we were discussing wedding details. Mrs Canis and Mother were regaling us with stories of their own weddings."

Aleena smiled back. "Oh…?"

Valerie nodded. "Yes, I remember my father didn't exactly approve of my selection. But I fell in love with the man who chopped our wood." She leaned into her husband's touch.

Aleena nodded. "I remember, you were once the daughter of a baron. No, I suppose he wouldn't approve."

The woman looked at Aleena. "He did come around. Arthur just wasn't the traditional choice."

Arthur laughed. "In order to convince him, he challenged me to chop a large swath of wood. He said if I could do so and build us a house suitable for his daughter to call home then he would give his blessing." He caressed his wife lovingly.

Aleena nodded. "Quite the love story. Was it a huge adjustment for you Mrs Canis?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore then any marriage. I was willing to give up my big beautiful mansion for my handsome woodcutter. I'd do it all over in an instant."

Lady Wyndemere smiled at them. "I met my Percival at my first cotillion. I was a deb in my third season… He talked of traveling the world with me. We married after only courting for a year. My gown was handmade of silk and lace… Sadly, a few years into our marriage… He became sick. He died soon after. I thought my life was over. Until… my doorbell rang in the middle of the night…" She smiled at Sonia. "My Sonia became my reason for living."

Arthur nodded. "We could not have children. We tried but… Having a child together was our greatest wish. Then, as with Lady Wyndemere, there was a knock at our door in the middle of the night." He looked at Sonic. "It's good I got there as quick as I did. He could have run off into the forest."

Ferrell looked up at Manic. "One of my guys saw Miss Hedgehog leave a basket outside on a doorstep. He thought it must be something valuable. He was right." He smiled.

Aleena listened quietly as she sipped her coffee. Finally, she added to the story. "Leaving them behind was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I was in hiding and it wasn't safe for them to be with me." She ignored their rolling eyes. "I'm glad they grew up well loved. And I'm happy that you were able to reunite."

Sonia looked at Wyndemere. "Mother, do you think tomorrow we could try on the dress. See what needs done?"

Wyndemere smiled. "Of course my dear. I'll get it out of the moth balls tonight to air out."

Aleena regarded them. "So you're going to let Sonia wear your wedding dress?"

She giggled. "She's always wanted to wear it. It'll look lovely on her."

Aleena nodded. "Yes, I guess it is a sentimental dream of young girls to wear their mother's wedding gown."

Robotnik changed the subject swiftly. "I've sent invitations to a few more friends to join us here. The LaTours will be here in the morning and then the king of Acorn and his daughter will be here shortly after."

"Oh, King Maximilian and Princess Sally… that was a good idea." She looked at Sonic. "You'll like her, dear."

Sonic shrugged. "We'll see. I'm open to meeting new people."

Robotnik nodded. "I am hosting a ball in a few days. To formally celebrate the peace treaty between us."

Bartleby smiled. "Oh goody. I do love the balls here at the palace. They're so much fun. I hope you'll let me help you plan it Uncle."

Robotnik laughed. "Oh I intended to. Bartleby's organization skills are second to none. It's but one aspect that makes him the ideal ruler for this kingdom." He said proudly.

Aleena nodded. "You know, one story I've never heard is how you came to be so close with him."

Robotnik looked harshly at her but when others looked to him for an answer, he could only nod. "The Montclairs were close friends. They took me in after the accident that robbed me of my wife and unborn child. It nearly took me with them but fate chose for me to survive. Shortly after… I helped Delilah to deliver her baby. He was breached and it was a near thing but they both survived. To thank me, they named me his godfather." He looked at Bartleby who put a hand on his. "But… then… their home was ransacked by… thieves… They were killed and their home set ablaze. I barely made it out with him."

Aleena nodded. "But you did save him… I'm sure his parents are looking down, happy at how well he's grown up. I cannot deny that he certainly cares deeply for my daughter. But I'm sure he wonders about them… wonders what it would have been like…"

Bartleby shook his head. "He raised me. I wish I had known my parents but I am grateful for what I have in him. He's good to me in his way. I wouldn't trade him for either heaven or earth. And he tells me what he can. It's not _his_ fault they were killed." He looked in her eyes, indicating he meant every word. "He could easily have abandoned me to die or given me to someone else but he didn't." He calmed at a look from his godfather.

Aleena watched and listened as the conversation was brought back to the wedding. Now she knew her answers, now she needed to figure out how to use the information.

The coffee drank and the fire dying, the group slowly dispersed. Bartleby stopped Aleena, Sonia waiting nearby. "Look, Aleena, I would like us to be friends. Please, stop trying to goad him into a fight." He joined his fiance.

Aleena watched them go off to their room and Sleet escorted her back to her room. "Are you still convinced that she won't marry him? Are you sure you should not just give up?"

Aleena looked at him. "I'm starting to wonder." She subtly began twisting her finger behind her back.

Sleet was about to speak when the need to sleep came over him suddenly. "See… you… cannot…" He collapsed to the ground.

Aleena smiled. "I cannot what?" She asked as she left the room.

* * *

In their bed, Sonia and Bartleby cuddled in their sleep. They didn't hear the door open nor see the lighted torch that a mysterious hand touched to the nearby tapestries. The door closed back.

Sonia moaned as she smelled something odd and she opened her eyes. She screamed as she saw the walls were on fire. Bartleby woke at her scream and looked around at the danger they were in. "Oh my goodness!" He saw the door was blocked by the flames. "Quick, to the bathroom, into the shower." He pulled a rope by the bed several times before it too got caught in the flames. The pair hurried to the bathroom. There Bartleby turned on the shower.

* * *

Robotnik heard the chimes going off in his bed chambers as he woke. He jumped from the bed and ran. By time he reached his godson, the suite was completely engulfed in flame. "Damn! Bartleby!" He called, hoping he could determine his welfare. He shook his head and kicked the door in. He saw Dingo lying unconscious nearby.

Sonic wasn't far behind him. "What the hell! Sis!" He screamed as he realized his sister was in trouble.

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Get a fire extinguisher!" He led the hedgehog to a supply of the canisters. Together they managed to put out the blaze but the rooms were completely scorched. Carefully, he went in, calling out. "Bartleby! Answer me!"

"Uncle!" A hoarse voice called back from the bathroom. Water came flooding from under the door. The man released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He went and opened the door. He and Sonia were huddled under the running shower.

Sonic went to his sister. "Are you alright sis?" He asked while he helped them out.

Sonia nodded. "We woke up and it was just… We have no idea what happened. Bartleby had the idea to come in here… because we couldn't get out."

Robotnik growled. "Dingo was unconscious. That means the assassin got in here somehow. Likely through one of the passages. I'll have the bots sweep them for invaders. In the meantime… you'll stay in Princess Sonia's chambers. Don't worry Bartleby. I won't let you be harmed." He promised.

Bartleby nodded. "I know sir. We are alright." He held her close him as they both sought comfort in their fright. He looked up as Manic joined them.

"I got ma…" He indicated Aleena with a very confused Sleet.

Before Aleena could say anything, Wyndemere pushed in. "Oh my dear Sonia. I heard the alarms. Are you alright my dear?" She examined every inch of her daughter.

Sonia smiled. "Yes, Mother. I'm fine… It was just a minor fire. We are fine." She assured her. "We will stay in my rooms until repairs can be made." She buried her head in Bartleby's shoulder.

Robotnik nodded. "Yes… now… the excitement seems to be over… Let us… go back to sleep. Hopefully, we will have no further trouble tonight." He looked at Aleena meaningfully.

AN: Another attempt on Bartleby's life and the assassin clearly has no issue taking Sonia if necessary.


	9. Interlude A

Interlude A - Count Your Blessings

Sonia was surprised that there was a set of rooms that were set for her. She admired the bed and looked around. She saw photographs from when she was little. "Hmmm… where did these come from." She said as she looked through the frames. Finally she got tired and decided it was time for sleep. It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day.

She got into the large bed and shut off the light. Just as she was about to try to sleep, a terrified cry jolted her out of her bed. She grabbed her clothing and ran down the hall. The door was already open when she got there. Robotnik was bent over Bartleby. "Is he alright?"

"What does it look like!" He barked, glaring at her. It was her fault his godson was so damaged. "Bartleby, you must wake up now. You're alright." Robotnik attempted to shake him.

The mink's eyes opened looking into concerned eyes. "Uncle… I'm sorry… I can't… I just can't…" He sobbed. "I can't live without her. I can't. But she doesn't…"

Robotnik realized what was happening. "He's still dreaming. Come on, Bartleby. You must wake. She is here. You don't have to try."

Sonia came over on the other side. "Bartleby, my love, it's okay. I'm here. Please wake up. This happened when I first arrived at his home. It's like he was stuck…" She touched his cheek. "Please Bartleby. Wake up for me…" She urged. Her voice seemed to break through the barrier. Robotnik backed away as he started to calm down.

"Hear me hedgehog, if you ever hurt him in this way again…" He growled softly.

Sonia nodded, feeling chastised. "Bartleby, I'm here… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again." Slowly, he came further out and his eyes gained awareness. His breath slowed to safe level.

"Sonia… you're here… it's not a dream…" He said, relieved that the nightmare was gone. He curled into her. "You're here…"

Sonia nodded. "Yes, I'm here. It's okay. You can rest now, you can sleep. I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you'll let me…" She ran her fingers through his soft, blonde locks. "When I'm worried and I can't sleep, I count my blessings instead of sheep and I fall asleep counting my blessings…" She sang.

She was about to sing on when a strong baritone chimed, singing the following verses. She couldn't see where the voice came from but she found it soothing and oddly familiar. Sonia found her eyes closing slowly. "If you're worried and you can't sleep, just count your blessings instead of sheep. And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings." She barely registered the blanket being drawn around them.

AN: Just a short interlude


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonia and Bartleby went into her bed chambers. Once the door was closed and they knew they were alone, she buried her face into his chest, crying from the fear she'd felt. "Why! Who is doing this! Why? I don't understand."

He held her. Usually she was the strong one but there were times where she needed him to be her strength. "I know… I know. I don't either but we are safe. I'm sure they won't try again tonight." He reassured her as he began to croon the same song she'd sang to him that first night.

She looked up at him. "You know that song too?"

Bartleby chuckled. "Of course I know it. It was our lullaby when we were little. Remember?"

Sonia shrugged. "I couldn't remember how I knew it. Did Lady Wyndemere or Mr LaTour sing it for us."

He smiled as they sat down. "I'm sure they knew it and sang it to us too but I learned it from uncle. So did you. When you came to stay the night. He had to give us rooms so far apart because otherwise we'd sneak out into the other's room to play through the night."

She eyed him incredulously. "I came here? Often?" She looked around the room, realizing there was a toy box and a doll house in the corner. "That's why there are pictures of us here. Who took them?"

"Who else? It's okay my love. The last time we slept over together, you had just turned four. I only remember because I was seven so my memory was stronger. After that was when I was moved into my mansion with caregivers…" He explained. "It was too dangerous for me there. And I think he wanted to give credence to the idea that I was just a financial supporter, nothing more. He began to put distance between us…"

She nodded. "Did he ever tell you where he learned that song?" She asked to draw his mind from melancholy thoughts.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, there was an ancient human film. His great-great-great grandfather, give or take a great or two, heard that song and began the tradition of singing it to his children. Who sang it to their children… He then learned it from his father." He explained. "Then he sang it to us…"

Sonia nodded as she started thinking. "I wish there was something I could do. It must have hurt when we became enemies."

Bartleby pet her hair. "He expected it. He knew your mother would pull you into the war somehow. I think he wanted to plant a few good memories to make it harder for them to get to you."

Sonia nodded. "But once I met brothers, that was it. I was in… I was just so happy to have them. I wanted them to like me. I wanted the resistance to like me." She sighed. "Lady Wyndemere once told me that one day I would need to decide to either follow the crowd or follow what I know is right. Now I understand…"

Bartleby rubbed her back as she became quiet. "Think no more about it love. He knows he's not well liked. He knows many outright despise him. I'm sure he holds no hard feelings."

Sonia sighed as her eyes closed. "Maybe not but… I still feel like I should make amends. Maybe… I'll have some ideas as we sleep…"

Bartleby nodded. He considered moving them from the sofa to the bed but he felt exhaustion come over him. "Ehhh… the sofa's comfortable enough." He laid his head back and let his eyes close. "Good night… my darling…"

* * *

The next morning, Sonia left a note for Bartleby before hurrying to her brothers' rooms. They were sharing Sonic's apartment while the parents shared Manic's to give the boys their needed independence yet still be close if they were needed. She knocked quietly, in case the older ones were still asleep. She smiled when the door opened. "Hey guys."

Manic was tapping lightly on his drum set when she walked in. "Hey sis. Are you alright after last night?" He and Sonic had trouble sleeping the rest of the night out of worry, afraid they might be attacked again.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What were you guys planning to do today?" She asked him as Sonic came out of his room.

"We were thinking about going to see the Oracle." Sonic replied. "See if he can't find out who tried to kill you last night. Once we find him, we'll give him a taste of the Sonic Underground." He slammed his fist onto the sofa's armrest as he sat down.

Sonia smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Do you mind if I come too?"

Sonic shook his head. "Why would we mind? Please do. We haven't had much time for just us recently. You're always with Bartleby anymore. And…"

Sonia nodded. "I'm sorry Sonic. He just needs me close for a while. But I'll try to divide up my time better. I promise."

"He acts as though he is so damaged but…" Sonic said resentfully, kicking the floor.

Sonia touched his hand. "Not damaged but… he hasn't had an easy life Sonic."

Sonic scoffed. "Oh yeah, he's only the richest guy in the city. He grew up with servants and fancy food. Yeah, his life has been so hard."

She sighed. "Yes, he's been very fortunate but at least you had Uncle Chuck and Manic had Ferrell. Bartleby only really had me long term. Robotnik couldn't spend a lot of time with him. Then I broke up with him and left him with no one to confide in when things got to him." Sonia explained. "Please, try and understand. Money, privilege, power, nobility… it means nothing when you don't have someone to share it with. You still have problems but people assume that if you have all of those things then you need no help. You have no problems worth their time. None. But… no one understands better the worthlessness of it all then those who have things. Love is the greatest wealth you have and for so long… he felt unloved. Have you ever felt that way. Have you ever doubted how much Manic and I love you? Have you doubted your mom and dad? You thought they died for you. I'm sorry Sonic. I will make more sibling time for us but… please don't resent Bartleby over it."

Sonic looked into her shining eyes. After a few minutes, he sighed. "Sorry sis. Sometimes it just feels like things were so much simpler before. The lines were drawn and they were easy to understand. But now they're blurred and I'm so confused. I don't know which way is up. Having our parents back helps but we need you too."

Manic put up his sticks and joined them. "Yeah… we do. We need you just as much as he does."

Sonia hugged her brothers with one arm each. "I need you too guys. Don't worry. He is getting better. He is healing. It'll be helpful if you guys are there too. He doesn't have any guy friends our age."

Sonic nodded. "We'll try. We can take him out tonight for some fun. Just us guys. Now, let's go see the Oracle." He pulled away and found piece of paper and pen where he scribbled out a note.

* * *

The Oracle was laying out a spread when they arrived. "Good morning children. What a pleasant surprise." He chuckled, knowing they knew it was no surprise. "Please join me. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The hedgehogs sat down with their mentor. Sonic wasted no time. "Simple, someone is trying to kill Sonia." At the gaze, he amended himself. "Fine, they're trying to kill Bartleby but they don't seem to care if Sonia dies too." He didn't want anything bad to happen to the mink but his first concern would always be his sister.

Manic nodded. "Yeah and it doesn't make any sense. There's nothing to be gained from it."

The Oracle nodded and held out his hand. A pair of prism amulets appeared. "Princess, please take these and give one to your young man. They will glow when danger is nigh. There are specific colors for different threats. Green, for example, is poison. Red is imminent danger."

Sonia smiled. "Thank you Oracle. You're always looking out for us." She put the amulets both around her neck to keep them safe.

He nodded. "And how are things going for the pair of you. Beyond this situation. Are you happier now?"

Sonia nodded. "I am. I didn't like having to choose between the two loves of my life. My dear Bartleby and my brothers. I don't feel trapped anymore." She saw Sonic wince. "I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean it that way. I'm so happy that we met and we had this year together. But… there was so much I could not say because I was afraid of being judged."

Manic put a hand on Sonic's. "We get it sis. Don't we Sonic? After all, we weren't very compassionate when she was trying to get used to not being among them anymore. We made fun of her."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah we did… sorry sis."

The Oracle smiled. "It pleases me that you are doing so well. All three of you. Now, I have a feeling that you, Princess, have another request."

Sonia nodded and explained about the lullaby. "Bartleby said he was told that it was from a very old, old movie. Like back when humans still ran things. Like 500 or so years. And… Robotnik used to sing it to us as kids. I forgot all about that. I feel bad because I forgot and when I had to choose… Well, I followed popular opinion."

Sonic startled at that. "Robotnik used to sing! Mr Footloose himself?" He asked incredulously.

Sonia giggled. "That's what I thought too. But… I feel bad and I'd like to do something for both him and Bartleby. I think if I could procure a copy of that film then… but you are the only one with any chance. Is there anyway you can find it in the past and… record it or something?"

The Oracle smiled. "I don't see why not… Can you give me a bit of the song to search by?" Sonia sang a verse of the song. As she did, he cast his spell and a vision of a human man in a suit sitting with a human woman with short blonde hair. He gestured toward a screen, sending the vision to the recording software there. After a few moments, a disc was spit out. "Here you are dear." He handed her the disc in a protective sleeve. "And how is your mother doing? I have not seen her since I told her the good news."

Manic frowned. "Aside from trying to pick fights with Robotnik on a regular basis… oh yeah, tops." He said sarcastically.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Almost like she's trying to ruin the ceasefire. But she wouldn't do that. Right?"

Sonia shook her head. "I really think she's just really jealous. It's natural. She's unhappy that she has to share us with our other parents and in my case, Bartleby."

Manic nodded. "Yeah, she does not like him at all. It's really making things tense."

Sonia nodded. "It is… I love her and I want to be a family. But if she asks me to choose this time… she'll lose. I cannot leave Bartleby again." She said honestly. "I can't. It would be unbearable." The Oracle touched her shoulder. "And she's so rude to Manic's dad. The Canis' she mostly ignores but the way she talks to Ferrell… was she always that way? So… judgy…"

The Oracle seemed to think about it. "Not from my knowledge. But I will talk to her. She likely just needs a reminder that the war is over and it's time to heal."

Manic smiled. "Too bad you couldn't come back with us. It would be nice to have someone on this side of the fence to back us up." He said suggestively.

Laughter filled the room as the reptilian anteater smiled at the obvious attempt. "I suppose I should at least come and extend my own olive branch and speak to your mother at the same time." The Oracle pondered the queen's behavior. Why was she being so difficult?

Sonia nodded. "Thank you…" She knew if she said the right things then she could likely get an invitation for him to stay. Should she?

He smiled and picked up a small carpet bag. He magicked a few things into it. "A few supplies to gather clues while I'm there." He explained. "Let us be off children. I'm sure your collective parents are becoming worried." He waved his hand and they appeared in her bedrooms.

Sonia went immediately to find Bartleby with her companions following. She found him in the ruins of his chambers. He stood at the charred remains of the mantle, weeping. She saw that the photographs of his parents, along with the lion's share of his memories were destroyed in the blaze. She hugged him around the neck. "I'm sorry Bartleby. Is there anything I can do?"

He held the frame of one of his parents, completely melted and warped, the photo inside no longer identifiable. "Uncle says he has copies of everything. But… why does this hurt so much. I never knew them. They are only photographs, pictures…"

She pulled him to her. "It's okay to hurt. They were still your parents and even if for only a short time, you knew their love once. And I'm convinced the people who love you most… They never really leave you. You knew their love once and they never stopped loving you. Your heart remembers them, knows them, even if your head doesn't." She rubbed his back. "It's okay. You can always cry on me…" He took her invitation and wrapped his arms around her as he sobbed.

Robotnik surveyed the damage with anger in his eyes. The things didn't bother him too much. He could replace everything. He barely registered the Oracle come to stand beside him.

"My gods… they told me of the danger but… I never imagined." He said.

Robotnik growled in his throat. "They're trying to kill him. They attacked him in this very room. If not for quick thinking on his part…" He let out a roar and put his fist through the wall. "They won't take him! They'll have to kill me first!"

The Oracle nodded. "It's hard when someone you love is threatened and there is so little that you can do aside from perhaps locking him a tower for all eternity… I know… Every time the children had another battle…"

He glared at him. "They should never have been involved. Aleena should have just given up back then! Using children in a war to elevate her own position… shameful."

The Oracle nodded. "I'm starting to see that. Forgive me for my role in everything. I should have read the prophecy better. I'm sorry. I'm going to talk to Aleena. Hopefully, I can get her to ease up…" He began gathering samples of the debris. "I'm going to use my magic on these items. Anything the fire touched. Because that fire first touched whoever did this… No one threatens my students. No one. I take it very personally…"

Robotnik nodded. "Whoever did this would be wise to leave this city and never look back. They will die. Even the roboticizer is too good for them."

Looking around, the Oracle sighed. "You know, if you wish I could use my magic to restore the rooms. I can make it as good as new and add my own protections to supplement the ones you had."

Robotnik shook his head. "Magic is strictly forbidden within these walls. They are not allowed to even use their medallions unless it's an emergency. They were given normal instruments in their place. Though… by the source… they need classical music lessons. No… I can protect him on my own. I just need to strengthen the security on these chambers. A mosquito won't be able to make its bite when I'm through."

As Bartleby calmed from his grief, Sonia knew it was time. "Bartleby, there is a reason I went out this morning. I have something for you. Well, both of you." She pulled the disc from her pocket. "The Oracle helped to find it."

Bartleby looked at the disc, wondering what it could be. But she seemed so happy to give it to him. He knew it was a good thing. "Thank you my love. Uncle…" He said as Robotnik came from the bedroom. "Sonia brought us a gift."

He seemed genuinely surprised as they joined them by the fireplace. "A gift?"

Sonia offered him the sleeve. "It's not much but I wanted to do something. To show that… I understand… to say that I'm sorry."

Robotnik accepted the disc. "Hmm…" He regarded her. He felt something inside him. "I'm… touched… thank you."

The Oracle smiled. "Perhaps… to break the ice… we should watch what is on the disc. Unless you have other plans for the morning."

He nodded. "Other then examining this mess, none. It would be interesting to see what is on this…" He turned to a servant. "Set up the parlor for a viewing. Anyone who wishes to may join. Make sure tea and refreshments are put out as well." He ordered.

Sonia smiled. "How is Dingo? I know he took a big lump on the head."

Bartleby replied. "He's still in the infirmary. He had some smoke inhalation and it was near thing for him. But he'll be alright. Uncle is going to assign us a new guard."

Sonia nodded and took off one of the amulets. "The Oracle gave us these."

Before she could give it to him, Robotnik intercepted it. He looked it over intently. "It's a simple detector." The Oracle explained. "It glows with the appropriate hue when danger is nigh. I was not aware of the ban on magic when I made them. It does nothing but glow." He assured him.

Robotnik sighed grudgingly and placed the jewelry around his godson's neck. "This one thing I will allow. Will you be joining us?"

The Oracle smiled. "If you are extending the invitation then I will accept. I will find Aleena later and speak with her. I will explain to her that she cannot remain hostile towards you if she wishes to get back the time she was denied her children."

Robotnik shook his head. "They were apart for many years. But it was a separation of her own choosing. She was not _denied_ anything." He went to go get things set up.

Shortly after, everyone was gathering in the parlor. The hedgehogs took their chance to introduce their parents to the Oracle. They held no ill will towards him. They had their children back, all was well.

The lights dimmed and the projector began broadcasting the disc's contents on a large screen. The big band music heralded a beautiful red backdrop and the title appeared across it.

Robotnik's mouth dropped. "This film has been lost for centuries. How?" He asked.

The Oracle grinned. "Oh I simply found the data and transferred it to the disc."

Black and red eyes turned to Sonia. "I remember…" She said simply, though she did not elaborate. She did not need to, she knew he understood.

He nodded. "Thank you…" They turned their eyes to watch as the credit sequence ended and opened up in _1944 Somewhere in Europe_ and a general's vehicle pulled into the frame.

AN: Kudos to anyone who can guess the film. I wanted something that break the tension between them. I do not own the film but I'm not leaving the title here because I want to see who can recognize it. Hints: 1954, Bing, Clooney, Kaye and Ellen, and Paramount.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aleena had not felt comfortable joining in the film with the others. Instead, she watched and listened to the merriment from the balcony. Sleet stood near though keeping a wide berth between them. He could not explain it but he knew she had cast some kind of spell. He just couldn't prove it. She heard the Oracle and her eyes went wide. He was her closest ally, her own teacher. He couldn't possibly side with Robotnik.

When the movie ended and everyone dispersed, he came out of the parlor and immediately found her on the gallery. "Your Majesty…" He approached her and bowed. She would always be a queen in his eyes. "You are looking well."

"Oracle, I am so happy that you are here. You can help me." She whispered. "I know this is wrong. Robotnik is evil and his young protégé is really no better. I know he's only doing this to advance himself and further destroy Mobius."

The Oracle shook his head. "Aleena, please, be reasonable. You've had plenty of time to observe them. Do you really doubt the love that young man has for your daughter?" He pulled her to her rooms. "Now tell me dear. What's really bothering you? You're not unhappy about this peace. I know there is more to it."

Aleena's lip wobbled and she burst into tears. "Oh Oracle! I had such dreams for this reunion. That they would rush into my arms and we could be a family. But… they want nothing to do with me. They hang on their adopted parents. They don't come to me with their problems. They can barely stand to be in the same room with me." She sobbed. "I just wanted to be their mother."

The Oracle held her and let her cry. "There, there… You can still be their mother. They told me their biggest problem is you seem to be very judgmental. Particularly that you've been picking fights with Robotnik and speaking rudely to Manic's father."

"He's not his father… I didn't choose him as I chose the others… He kidnapped Manic." Aleena protested.

The Oracle nodded. "And Manic was safer for it. Aleena, you can be their mother but you need to accept that you are not the only parent in their lives. I know this is hard for you but please try. You may never have the relationship you are wanting to have but you can still build a relationship with them. You simply need to show them who you really are. A kind, sweet woman with a heart of gold. To Robotnik as well. We may have misjudged him."

Aleena heard his words and nodded. A gleam shown in her eyes as she tried to smile. "I'll do my best Oracle."

He nodded. "Now what I think we need is for us to switch places for a while. You can care for my caves and I can watch over them for you. Just for a little while. Once things cool off, you can try again. Try fresh. And then this sly wolf here would be able to look after your daughter since their bodyguard was sorely injured last night."

Aleena wanted to refuse but reconsidered. "You may be right Oracle. Yes, I need to get some distance."

He nodded. "Yes and wait until I say it is safe to return." He kissed her forehead. "Go dear Queen. I'll watch over them in your place." He urged her. When she nodded and vanished, he looked to Sleet. "I hope you can find it in you to forgive her behavior and give her another chance."

"Well you know what they say, hope in one hand, shit in the other…" Sleet cracked crudely as he left to inform Robotnik of the change off.

* * *

As the morning became noon, the LaTours arrived with a few suitcases. Mindy immediately went to Sonia and hugged her tight. "Oh Sonia, this is so great! We are going to have so much fun planning your wedding. I brought The Book."

Sonia smiled. "The Book! I thought we had lost that!" She said eagerly.

Mindy giggled. "Well I still have it. I kept it safe for you. That's what maid of honors do."

Bartleby smiled as the two girls gabbed excitedly. He only looked away when Sonic approached. "Hey Bartleby, Manic and I were going to go out tonight. Check out a few of our favorite clubs. Would you like to come?"

Bartleby was pleasantly taken aback by the invitation and was about to agree when another voice interjected. "Of course not." Robotnik said. "He's not safe in his own bedroom. I'm not about to let you take him out traipsing around."

Manic cringed. "We can protect him. We are trained to fight and he has the amulet to warn us. He'll be safe."

Robotnik thought about it as his heir looked at him. He growled as he thought how soft he was becoming. "Fine. One club and Sleet will accompany you. It's not up for debate." He couldn't help feeling it was a mistake to let them go out but Bartleby clearly wanted to go. "And I warn you hedgehogs. I will not be kind if anything happens to him."

Sonic nodded. "We will guard him with our lives. Sonia wouldn't be very kind either. And trust me, we fear her wrath a lot more."

* * *

Sonic and Manic took Bartleby to their favorite club. "I'm sure it's not to your standards but we love it." Sonic said as they were given entry.

Bartleby looked around as the loud music hit his ears all at once. "Well, I don't really have any standards where clubs are concerned. The closest I came when I was younger were the balls at the castle. He never let me go out anywhere where he was not with me…"

Manic smiled. "Well then we have to make sure you enjoy yourself. Hey, Sonic, Trevor's here too." He pointed to the bar where the mouse was tossing back a shot.

They went over to him. Sonic touched him on the shoulder. "Hey Trevor. Long time man. How are you doing?" He asked. They hadn't seen Trevor since Cyrus had been buried.

Trevor looked at his friend. "It still hurts. He was my best friend… but I'm getting better. I came out tonight to get out of myself for awhile…"

Bartleby nodded. "You know, there's no reason for you to be alone. Your friend saved my life by giving his. I know his lordship would give you a room in the palace. You don't have to suffer alone."

Trevor looked into the mink's gaze. "It hurt him very much when she chose you. He loved her. I know that's why he did it."

Bartleby nodded. "Then please, allow me to repay his sacrifice and yours by offering my friendship. I suffered alone far too long and I didn't have to. Neither do you." He said without a trace of irony. "I can understand his love for her because I love her with everything in me. If I ever lost her again, I'm positive that I would die."

Trevor was about to answer when someone got on stage. "Hey everyone. I see the Sonic Underground is in the house." Everyone applauded and looked at them. "I bet if we all begged they'd play a few songs for us to dance to."

The crowds clapped and whistled. Manic laughed. "Well, we're missing one. Tonight's guys night. But what do you think Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. We promised Bartleby a good time. Let's show him why these clubs are the best." He and Manic got on stage and began playing some their favorite songs.

Bartleby was pulled onto the dance floor with the others. He watched how they danced and tried to mirror them. Sleet watched as the fog machine generated a thick smoke. Bartleby looked at the amulet and felt satisfied that it was clear. But as the smoke grew thicker with the fun, they couldn't see it start to glow a deep red. Everyone was dancing, no one saw a figure step close to Bartleby, moving as though dancing. Bartleby gasped as a sharp pain pierced his back. "_You will never be king…"_ He blinked as he collapsed to the floor interrupting the dancing, the other dancers crying out as he knocked into them on the way down.

Sleet realized something was wrong. The fog was too thick. He went to the machine and yanked the cord from the wall. The fog dispersed. "Move aside! Now!" He shouted, firing a shot into the ceiling to prove his point.

Sonic and Manic dropped their instruments to jump down by Bartleby. "The hell! Damn! We couldn't see the amulet with all the fog. Oh good gods!" Sonic knelt down as the mink moaned with pain. "Bartleby, come on, stay with us." He said as unconsciousness claimed him. He took his medallion off and pushed it into his hand. "Please medallion, please keep him with us. Sonia will never forgive us…"

* * *

At the palace a short hour later, in his own rooms, Robotnik focused his stress and ire on working to save his godson. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go out." He said as he realized his lung had been punctured by whatever weapon had been used. It would need surgery but did he have time to get the boy opened up…

The Oracle entered the room. "Robotnik… is he alright?"

Robotnik shook his head. "What an asinine question! No, he's not alright! He's got a punctured lung and I don't know if I can get into him in time."

He nodded. "Then let me. I can save him." The Oracle pleaded. At the despot's sharp look, he nodded. "I know how you feel about magic but I can save him if you'll trust me this once."

Robotnik realized he had a choice. He could try and do the surgery and take the chance or he could take a chance on a near-sure thing. "Fine. Do what you have to do. Save him. Please." He couldn't help the desperation in his voice. He was so close to snapping. He stomped out, slamming the door, so he could let the magician work.

Sonia sat with her brothers, crying with fear. "Is he going to be okay? Please, tell me he'll be okay."

He glared at the hedgehogs. "The Oracle is working to save him. I can't say for sure that he'll be okay but… What happened! How could you allow this to happen! I told you I would not be kind! I warned you!" He was prepared to order the two roboticized at once.

Sleet intervened. "It wasn't their fault Sire. They couldn't see the amulet through all the fog. I couldn't even see it. I couldn't see anything. The culprit was there and gone in a moment. Like a ghost."

Robotnik stared down Sleet. "If he dies… they will be roboticized. Am I clear." He growled. "And since you defend them, so will you."

Sleet gulped. "Yes Sire. But surely if the Oracle is working on it, then he'll be fine."

Robotnik looked away and went to a nearby window. "He better be."

* * *

In the royal bedchambers, the Oracle cast his magic. "You have too much to do young Bartleby. And you have too many people who love you. You are the only one standing between Robotnik and the destruction of all we hold dear." He gasped as he felt something approaching. He prepared for a battle as two ghostly apparitions appeared.

One of them was a handsome, regal mink-man dressed in a blue military coat with a crown upon his head. The other was female mink dressed in a dress that looked like it belonged in the rococo era. A coronet sat upon her brow as she knelt beside Bartleby, stroking his cheek.

The Oracle watched them. "You are his parents? His mother and father." They nodded. "He cannot die yet. He cannot go with you yet." He begged. "Please… He is sorely needed here."

The woman laughed silently as she kissed her son's forehead. The man offered a hand to the Oracle. _Use our energy… Save our son… _The words entered his head as he felt his magic grow in strength. He nodded and began focusing his power once again at the boy.

Suddenly Bartleby took a deep breath as his lung reinflated and he once more got much needed oxygen. The Oracle felt joy in him as he continued to work, stopping any internal bleeding and sealing off the wound entirely. He sighed as he released the magic, exhaustion coming over him.

"Thank you…" He told the ghosts. "Thank you for helping me to save his life."

The woman nodded and crossed over. Gently, she placed a grateful kiss on the sage's cheek. The man smiled at him and then at his son. Their work done, they vanished.

The Oracle sighed with relief as he went out to the hall. "It's… it's alright…" He said. "He's asleep but he'll be perfectly fine." He promised. "You can go see him if you wish, Princess. Robotnik before you go in, I must tell you what I saw."

Robotnik nodded while Sonia flew into the room with her brothers behind her. "What is it?"

The Oracle explained about the apparitions. "They helped me to save him. He was nearly gone by time I was able to start… They appeared and they helped me. They said they were his parents."

Robotnik considered his words. "Albert and Delilah… They loved their son more than life. I promised them that Bartleby would one day be king. I'll do it even if I have to die to do so."

The Oracle nodded. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. But you should go to his side now. He'll sleep for a good several hours. All that magic in his system… I… I must… go rest myself…" He said as he struggled to keep awake as he walked to his rooms.

Robotnik went into the room. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. Sonic looked at him. "I'm sorry, you were right. We should not have gone out. He was safer here. I'm so sorry."

The man gave a long-suffering sigh. "You escape punishment today hedgehog but I do not accept your apology. This was too close for me. Too close. You and your brother are both on wafer thin ice."

Manic looked down. "Sonia, we should go. Are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

Sonia nodded with understanding. They didn't want to go but they certainly were not welcome in this room. "Yeah Manic. He's going to be okay, so I'm going to be okay."

Sonic put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry Sonia. We led him into danger in our efforts to be his friends. I'm sorry. This is all our fault." He said before they left the room.

Sonia watched them leave. "Don't blame them. It was my idea for them to try and get to know him. To include him in their guy fun. I'm sorry."

"But I do blame them. They decided a dangerous club was appropriate fun even though he was under constant threat! You suggested they include him. You did not suggest for them to nearly get him killed!" He snapped. "They would do well to stay far from me for a good long time." He laid a hand on Bartleby's head, carding his hair in a fatherly manner.

AN: Whoo! That was intense. Please leave a review. I love constructive criticism on my work. feel free to suggest scenes for Interludes. i love good interludes.


	12. Chapter 10

AN: I should mention there is going to be some hard things. Things that are going to seem terrible and triggering. But that's okay. We are getting close to that part of the story where the heroes feel at their absolute lowest, the story at its darkest before the sun begins to come up. When you read the bad things, remember that we have to go through them or the ending will feel hollow and anti-climactic.

Chapter 10

The Oracle thought about the two apparitions as he slept. He couldn't help pondering their attire. They had dressed as royalty, not nobility. Something didn't feel right. His thoughts allowed him to fall into visions of the past, of Mobotropolis before Aleena…

* * *

All night, the pink hedgehog and the bald man sat beside the sleeping mink. Sonia reached out to him and caressed his cheek as he became restless. She sang them their lullaby which allowed him to ease back into peaceful slumber.

As she hummed, Robotnik looked at her. "I'm surprised you remember that. You were so little when you last heard it."

She nodded. "I have an eidetic memory… I didn't remember where I learned it until I talked with Bartleby the night of the fire… Look, I owe you an apology… I followed the crowd, popular opinion. I didn't do my own thinking. If I had, I would never have never joined the resistance. I would have known it wasn't right…"

The man sighed heavily. "My concern has always been Bartleby. I didn't care what you thought of me. I went into this knowing I would be hated. What you did to him however… the only reason I'm letting it go is because you came to your senses." He visibly shook. "You need to be aware of something. If the worst happens, if he dies, that is it. I will snap and I won't be able to stop myself. I _will_ destroy everything. He is my sanity or what remains of it."

Sonia nodded. "We won't let that happen. I won't lose Bartleby. I can't lose him anymore than you can."

Robotnik held out a hand. "You need to listen. I'm serious. If it comes to that… I want your word that you will stop me. No matter what that means."

She put her hand on his. He seemed startled by it so she pulled back. "It won't come to that. I won't let it. No matter what comes I won't let you descend into that madness. From now on, you have my friendship. I'm on your side."

Robotnik realized she was not going to make the promise he was requesting. Somehow, it pleased him. "Do you think you could have said that a month ago?" He asked curiously.

She chuckled. "Could you have seen helping Bartleby to win me back? Offering peace in exchange? Honestly?"

He shook his head. "No. I was ready to roboticize you for the pain you put him through. The only reason I never did was because he asked it."

She nodded, looking at the window. "The sun will be up soon." She stroked her precious one's brow lovingly.

Bartleby moaned as wakefulness began to take hold. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Sonia. Then he looked over to his godfather. "What happened?"

Robotnik cocked his brow. "You don't remember being stabbed in the back?" He asked.

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember is we were dancing. Sonic and Manic were asked to play. The fogger created ambiance. But something went wrong because the fog became so thick. We couldn't see anything. I couldn't see the amulet to know I was in danger. Then there was sharp pain in my back and harsh words whispered in my ear." He looked at his godfather. "Please, don't blame them. They were in a perfect place to keep an eye on me. They didn't know the fogger was going to malfunction. Please…"

Robotnik growled. "They nearly got you killed! I told them I didn't want you going. They insisted. They promised they could protect you! Don't ask me to forgive them! I cannot do it."

Bartleby put a hand on his. "It was not their fault. There was nothing they could have done. I'd go again if I ever had the choice. This an evil person who is determined to kill me. I don't know why but don't that person is the one to blame…" Robotnik tore his hand away, turning to glare at the wall. "Uncle, you always told me its wrong to transfer blame! You always said it solved nothing. Did you really believe it or were you just saying it?" He challenged.

Defeated, Robotnik heaved a heavy breath. "Brat. Very well. I will not punish them. However, I will not trust them with your safety again. If you… wish to go out… not for a while mind… but I will watch after you myself." Bartleby's eyes went wide. His godfather hated to go out to clubs and loud, crowded places. "But first, you must recover. So you need to rest. You are not to get up from that bed until I say."

Bartleby nodded. "Yes, Uncle. It was a lot fun. The music was so lively and everyone danced. It was much different then the way I learned… to be included with them.. It was excellent. And that mouse friend of yours…" He looked at Sonia.

"Trevor? You saw Trevor? How is he doing?" She asked.

He sighed. "Not well… Uncle… I'm sorry but… I invited him to stay. If he came back with them…" At the sharp look, he explained. "He's all alone. Cyrus was his best friend and roommate. Cyrus saved my life. He's suffering alone. He was drinking. Not heavily but it was still early in the evening. I suffered alone for too long. I cannot let someone else go through that when I can stop it. It wouldn't be forever but long enough for him to heal."

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Very well. He did come back with them. He was surprisingly concerned. He may stay. Now, rest yourself. There is no need to excite yourself." He acquiesced. He could not deny him. After all, he needed to encourage empathy even if he didn't know how to give it himself.

* * *

The Oracle moaned as his visions grew more intense. "Ohhh…. what… what are you trying to tell me?" He tossed and turned fitfully. "Please… tell me…"

* * *

Sonic sat at the kitchen island, staring at a plate of chili dogs, unable to muster a bite. He had not slept either. Manic hadn't even pretended he was able to handle it and went directly into sleep by his father's side. He wanted to do the same but he couldn't help remembering the first and only time he'd done it to his Uncle Chuck. He looked up as the connecting door opened. "Mom? I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Valerie smiled. "Not at all dear. I was just making coffee. I see you didn't sleep last night. What's wrong my son?" She asked as she sat across from him.

Sonic shook his head. "I failed Mom. I said I could protect him and I couldn't. If I had stayed with him. We should have had him play with us. We shouldn't have left him alone on the floor."

Valerie took his hand. "From what I heard, the fog was so thick, you wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway. That means there was nothing you could have done. This was the work of an evil person and you are not to take the blame for that."

Sonic turned away. "No… I'm not supposed to fail… This city depends on me. Only I can save it. If I fail people will suffer." He wrapped his arms around himself.

Valerie quickly went around to hug him tightly, petting his spikes soothingly. "No my dearest one. That is not true. Who told you these terrible things?"

He trembled, his breath hitching as he fought the urge to cry. "Uncle Chuck… when I failed a mission… He never touched me but he would repeat those things over and over and say how disappointed he was."

"Oh my dearest one. Ohhhh, I rue the day we ever met him. But he was a very bad hedgehog. He used you dear. He may not have laid a hand on you but he still abused you. Emotionally."

Sonic shook terribly. Tears came unbidden from his eyes as he buried his head into her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm being such a cry baby… I don't know why. I didn't even realize what was happening…"

Valerie shook her head. "Nonsense my boy. You are crying because you went through hell and back. Just because you didn't see it at the time doesn't mean you didn't feel it." She told him. "You cry because you are realizing the truth of your childhood and you are overwhelmed by finally getting the parental love you always deserved. So cry my son, if you need to, cry and allow yourself to start the healing process." Sonic put his arms around his mother for support as he took her invitation.

* * *

The morning continued on as the Oracle slept, recovering from his intense magic use. He finally opened his eyes from sleep, the dream visions fading as he sat up. "No… this is not possible… It can't be…"

"But it is Oracle… I always knew you'd find out one day." A voice said as a spell hit him, freezing him in place and causing intense fog in his thinking. What was going on? "No matter, the student has surpassed the teacher by now. I need your help Oracle. I need you to tell me how I can defeat my enemy?" Fingers gently caressed his brow. "What is his weakness…"

The Oracle moaned as his magic was forced to envision the intruder's goals. "The princess… if she were to… no… I won't…"

The voice pressed. "You will tell me. Princess Sonia is his weakness? How do I use that to get what I want?"

"You must… a curse… a curse will… if you can… make her… but no. You can't do it… you mustn't…" A tear dripped from his eye.

"Hmmm, a curse… yes. He has said that if she left him… I could use that. No one would know… they'd believe that he… died of a broken heart…" The voice reasoned. "Thank you Oracle. You've always been a good teacher. Because of that, I will spare you. But first, I must make sure you cannot tell anyone what you have learned." A kiss on his forehead caused the magic being cast to spread and he fell back to the bed, unconscious. "You won't remember a thing, don't worry. This kingdom is mine." A hand waved over his satchel before the person vanished.

AN: Things are heating up. Will Bartleby be able to evade what the assassin has planned for him? Will Sonia be able to save him.


	13. Chapter 11 (Rewritten)

Chapter 11

The days leading up to the wedding were even busier than ever before. Thankfully, the threats on his life seemed to stop. They were able to focus on the details. Sonia and Bartleby had to select the cake, the decorations, as well as a whole host of other tasks. Many times Sonia wondered if her mother hadn't been right. Three months really was not long enough to plan a wedding.

Finally the day had come. Bartleby stood in his dressing room, putting on his father's military uniform. He smoothed it out down his form and smiled. "Oh my, don't you look very handsome, young Bartleby." Aleena's sweet voice alerted him to her presence.

He whirled around. "Um… Aleena… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knock…" He said nervously. His godfather had been insistent that he never be alone with her. "I… um… I want to let you know that I plan to take really good care of Sonia. I love her more than anything. I'll spend my whole life making her happy. I promise."

Aleena smiled and nodded as she approached. "That's actually why I came dear… you see I have no intention of allowing you to marry my daughter."

Bartleby stepped back. "Then it's good that I have no intention of letting you stop me. You don't have a choice in this Aleena."

She giggled as she reached into her pocket. "Actually, that's not true…" She drew closer as she pulled a packet from her pocket, pouring the contents into her hand. It was a powder of sparkling blue. "I can very make sure that you never make it down that aisle." Quickly, before he could dodge it, she blew it into his face. She was prepared to simply curse his heart but this was better, she thought as he coughed.

The mink couldn't avoid the powder and his eyes closed as he hit the floor. "Death is too good for you." She said. "Instead you will sleep forever. You will never be king." She waved her hand and he vanished from the room. Aleena giggled. "And now I have Robotnik's only weakness in my power. This kingdom is as good as mine. And the Montclairs will be forever forgotten, as if they never existed."

Sonia put on the cathedral length wedding gown, the bell shape accenting her waist. She looked at her mother with a smile. "Mother, thank you for everything you've done for me."

Wyndemere smiled at her before helping her with her hair. "It's been such an honor dear. Getting to be your mother." She wiped a few tears away. "I'm so proud of you."

Sonia hugged her. "You're the best mother a daughter could ask for." She giggled as she pulled away. "Is there anything I should know? To be ready for tonight?"

Wyndemere giggled and kissed her. "Just follow your heart dear. You'll know what to do."

A knock on the door preceded the entrance of Aleena who looked at them with a smile on her face. "My dear, you look so beautiful." She said as she wiped her eye. "Lady Wyndemere, would you mind too much giving us a moment alone. I wish to bless my daughter on her special day."

Wyndemere nodded. "Of course. I'll see you in the chapel sweetheart."

Sonia watched Wyndemere leave and looked at Aleena. "Mother, thank you for coming." She said as the hedgehog queen approached her.

Aleena smiled at her. "Did you think I wouldn't? I could never miss my dear girl's wedding. But I want to be sure that you know what you are doing?" She said as she reached to take her hands. "You can still call it off if you are unsure."

Sonia frowned. "Mother, of course I'm sure… Please, believe me… This is best for all of us. I love him."

She smiled at her girl and nodded. "Very well. You have my blessing. I wish you every happiness." Aleena pet her daughter's head tenderly. "Now let us go to the chapel, shall we…"

When they reached the chapel, Sonia frowned to see chaos. Sonic came dashing past her. "Hey Sonia! Um… I don't suppose you've seen Bartleby have you?"

She shook her head. "No. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding. What's wrong?"

He bit his lip. "We can't find him. We've looked everywhere."

Sonia gasped and hurried into the front of the chapel. "What's happened! Where is he?" She demanded of Robotnik. She didn't care if she came off as a bridezilla.

Robotnik looked from Sleet, clearly trying not to panic. "I don't know. It's like he's vanished." He looked to Aleena who wore a strange smile. "You!"

Aleena blinked. "Me? Whatever do you mean Robotnik?" She feigned innocence. "Why would I do anything to my daughter's fiancé? I would never want to cause her such harm. Clearly, he's gotten cold feet. Some heir."

Robotnik growled. "He would never simply leave her. I have seen without any shadow of any doubt that he is utterly codependent on her. No offense intended but it's the truth." He looked to Sonia. "And it's how I know she's lying. And she also knows where he is."

Sonia gasped, shaking her head. "No, that's not true. She would never do that! She's been a bitch lately but she wouldn't hurt Bartleby! Right mother?" She didn't like the look she saw.

Wyndemere came over to her. "Dear, step back!" She pulled her daughter back behind Robotnik. Her brothers were pulled back with their parents as well.

Aleena sighed. "Well… I suppose there's really no point to continuing this charade." With a wave of her hand, the doors slammed shut. Another flick of the wrist froze the SwatBots in place. The guests trapped inside began screaming in fear and dismay. "I'm so happy that you all came today. You see today is the day that I take back what is mine. My children and my throne."

Robotnik fired his pistol at her but she simply flicked her wrist, dissipating the bullet. "What did you do Aleena? Where is he!" He roared.

Aleena pointed at a mirror. The mirror changed to show the mink laying on a bed suspended over a pit of lava. "Does that answer your question? And only you and my children have the power to save him a gruesome fate."

"Mother stop!" Sonia pleaded. "Why are you doing this?! Let him go please! Please! I love him!" She begged.

Aleena sighed. "You are but a child. You don't know what love is. With him gone, you will come to see sense. Ahh!" She cried out as Sleet came up behind, pushing his gun into her back.

"You will bring him back or I will kill you myself!" He promised her.

Aleena giggled. "Really? My magic is the only thing keeping the bed suspended. If I die that magic will fade. You know what that means Robotnik."

Robotnik glowered but knew she was right. "Drop your weapon Sleet. Damn you Aleena. Fine, you win. Name your demands."

She nodded. "Simple, you will turn the kingdom back over to me. And my children will be mine again. All mine."

He bared his teeth at the woman. "I will never turn the kingdom over to you. And if you do this, then you will lose everything. Your children will despise you. The kingdom will know you for the witch you are."

Aleena shrugged. "I wiped their memories once. I can do it again. Right, Oracle?"

The Oracle felt the veil of shadow drop from his own memory. "Aleena… you… you vile, manipulator! Robotnik is not the usurper! She is! She killed the king and queen. She tried to kill their son! Robotnik saved him! Bartleby is the true heir to throne, from his birth!" He felt anger and anguish at having been so used. "She made me think that she loved me. Got me to teach her my magic and used it to kill them and wipe out everyone's memory. The prophecy was never about her. Her children and the prince." He aimed a spell at the glass intending to bring the boy back but the magic hit a barrier surrounding the bed.

Everyone looked at the exposed queen who simply laughed. "Yes, it's true. But come on, I'm not the first person to ever take a kingdom by force. Robotnik did it to me after my children were born after all." She justified. "Besides, it was revenge for their father whom his father had killed."

"Your husband was a marauder! He killed the king's brother. He was caught and executed and justly so!" Robotnik stated fiercely. "I promised my friends that I would see their son take his rightful place! And I won't surrender now."

Aleena drew their attention back to the mirror. "Well… how do you plan to do that if I let him drop into the lava." She made as if to do just that.

Several voices protested loudly. She could make out her daughter begging her to stop. Sonia pulled away from Wyndemere. "Mother stop! I'll do what you want. I'll do whatever you say. Please!"

Robotnik realized she was right. Aleena had neutralized him. If he killed her now, then Bartleby would die and he would never fulfill his promise. He could do nothing. With a tired, defeated sigh, he dropped to his knees. "Yes stop! Don't. The kingdom is yours. But spare him." He had failed.

Aleena looked at her sons. Sonic had such a gaze of pain on his face, Manic was barely holding back his anger. "Well my sons? I'm waiting." She used her son's trademark line.

Sonic's face shook as he pulled away. Valerie and Arthur tried to stop him. "No… she's right." _We have to buy time. Give her what she wants for now… _He thought to his brother, hoping she understood.

Manic nodded and pulled away from Ferrell. He looked down sadly. "You win Mom. You win."

Aleena pat his head gently. "That's my boy. Captain Sleet, I order you to arrest Robotnik." She said, knowing he could only obey. "Take him to the dungeons. He will be executed tomorrow at dawn. Oh and arrest the other insurgents." She indicated the Canis', Ferrell, and Lady Wyndemere.

Robotnik looked at her. "You have what you want. Let him go now."

She giggled. "And let go of my leverage? No… I don't think so… And once I cast my memory spell again, once I remove all trace of any of this wretched time, he will join you and his dear parents."

The man felt a wave of hopelessness as they were taken away. Aleena looked at her children as she stepped over to Sonia. She stroked her daughter's forehead as she wept. "See my dear. This is much better. Now it is just us. This kingdom belongs to us. Now and always."

Sonia's lip shook but she only pleaded. "Please Mother. Please spare him. Don't take him from me."

Aleena pet her head. "Don't worry my pet. Soon you won't even remember you ever knew him." She looked at the Oracle. "And just so you can't become problem." A twitch of her finger trapped in a small glass ball.

Sonic cried out. "Oracle! Mom, stop. You've proved your point. You have what you want!"

Aleena nodded. "Now you three are going to rest in your rooms while I draft my memory spell. Don't worry, I'll give us all wonderful memories of being together." She promised as she used her magic to send them back to their respective rooms though she made sure they could not unite.

* * *

Sleet put Robotnik in the cell reluctantly. He watched as the man sat on the wall, burying his head in his arms as if to hide. "Sire…"

"Shut up Sleet, I need to think… She hasn't won anything yet…" Robotnik promised dangerously.

* * *

In her room, Sonia banged on the door, trying desperately to get out. She tried the windows too. But they were locked. She went to every possible exit but it was in vain. She finally sat on the bed as she looked down, crying with hopelessness. Suddenly, the lights went out, including the fire. A glow caught her eye and she looked up. A tan finger hooked underneath her chin as she looked into a familiar face.

AN: Did not like the first version of this chapter. This one is much better.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonia's mouth fell open as she realized what she was seeing. "Cyrus?" She asked of the apparition, not truly trusting her eyes. He nodded and pulled her up, taking a moment to admire her appearance. Carefully, he guided her to the fireplace and indicated one of the candlesticks. Curiously, she pulled and the fireplace opened up. "A secret passageway! Thank you Cyrus." She said as she stepped inside. She looked around. The lion followed her and gently kissed her cheek. "Cyrus, I never got to apologize. I never knew how you felt. If I had, I would have told you sooner. Thank you for saving Bartleby and for helping me now." He reached out and stroked her cheek with a smile before fading. Sonia nodded as she hurried to change.

* * *

Aleena wasted no time reclaiming her royal bedrooms, already working on the memory spell. Things were finally going her way. She smiled at the mirror, watching the young mink sleep completely unaware of what was going on.

She pulled the orb with the Oracle out of her pocket. She smiled. "I am sorry for this Oracle. You were my teacher and that is why I spare you but I cannot have you interfering."

The Oracle pleaded with her as he tried using his magic on the orb. "Let me go Aleena. I can help you! I can save you. This isn't who you are! Please!"

Aleena traced the top of the glass. "But it is who I am. Resourceful and smart. I will always get what I want. Thanks to you, dear Oracle. Don't worry. You won't remember this anyway."

* * *

Sonia quickly hurried through the passageway, following her medallion to another fireplace. She was smart enough to find a button the inside to open it up. She entered the apartment through the fireplace.

Sonic jumped as Sonia appeared out of the fireplace. "Sonia! You're alright!" He said as he ran to her. "We're locked in! How did you get here?"

Sonia nodded. "There are passageways leading from the fireplaces. Cyrus showed me." She explained.

Sonic realized what she was saying and nodded. "Let's get Manic and get to work. We have a kingdom to save." He grabbed her hand and raced them through the passage to Manic's fireplace.

Manic was busy trying to pick the lock to his door when they came through. "Whoa guys! You got in!" He went to them. "My medallion won't transform in here."

Sonia nodded. "Mother knows about our medallions, she likely jammed their power in here. I was luckily able to follow mine to Sonic and you. But we don't have to talk about it now. We can still save Bartleby and Mobotropolis. First, we rescue our parents and Robotnik."

Manic nodded. "We need to get into the ductwork. They lead to the dungeons. I sometimes had to break out my mates when they got caught by the bots."

Sonic and Sonia followed him into the ventilation system. They climbed quietly through until they reached their mother's room. Sonic peered in, hearing her gloat to the Oracle.

* * *

"You won't win Aleena. I know your children and you have not won yet." The Oracle said as he tried again to use his power on the glass. Every shot just fizzled much to the queen's delight.

She smiled. "They are trapped and they don't know this palace as I do. I have won Oracle. And even if they do get out, it's not like they'll ever find him."

The Oracle grit his teeth. "They will find him. There aren't lot of volcanoes nearby and I know one can only teleport within a one hundred mile radius." He said as he tried not to look up.

Aleena shrugged. "And who cares if they do. Robotnik will die at dawn and once he's out of the way, that brainless, aristocratic twat will be a sitting duck."

* * *

Sonia smiled. "_Thank you Oracle…"_ She whispered under her breath before they continued on their way.

As they proceeded past Aleena's earshot, Manic asked. "So we know he has to be within a hundred miles from here."

Sonia nodded. "The only volcano that close is in Mobu Pinchu. Hold on Bartleby." She begged inwardly. "We are coming…"

Finally they reached the dungeons where Manic kicked out the vent to let them through. Ferrell smiled as they entered. "I told you help was coming. I taught this boy well." He said with pride.

Manic hugged him. "Yeah Dad, you did. Now, you guys need to get out of here. Where is Robotnik?"

Valerie gestured a few cells down. "Sonic, sweetheart, are alright?" She knew the betrayal could not have been having a positive effect.

Sonic nodded. "Yes Mom. Once this is over though… I won't be…" He admitted.

Arthur and Valerie hugged him close. "I'm proud of you Sonic. Both of us are so proud and nothing could change that." He vowed. "You don't need her to validate you. Just remember that."

Sonic savored their embrace. They were right. "Yeah. I don't need her. You love me as I am." He didn't have to be a hero to earn their love.

Sonia hugged Lady Wyndemere. "Aleena is not our mother. Mothers don't do what she's doing." She said.

Wyndemere smiled. "That's right. A mother fights for her children. She does not ask her children to fight for her." She pet her daughter's head.

Sonia nodded. "Now go. Ferrell, can you lead them out of the palace and somewhere safe for the time being?"

The roach nodded. "Certainly Princess. We will celebrate your victory shortly." He said confidently.

Manic used his pick on the dungeon locks and went to Robotnik's door, doing the same there. Sonia followed him. "Hey, we know where he is!" She said loudly, making the man look up at her. "Come on, we need to go rescue him."

Robotnik shook his head. "No. It is better for me to stay. As long as I stay, she will not hurt him. She knows that if she kills him first then I have no reason to show restraint. And once he is free…"

Sonia knew what he was saying and nodded. "Yes, we can send you a signal too. He's at the volcano in Mobu Pinchu."

He grinned darkly, imagining doing terrible things to Aleena. "Good. Yes, you'll send me a signal and I will proceed to open up a can on your mother. Bear in mind, I might need to…"

Sonia nodded. "Whatever you have to do is what you have to do. She's not our mother after this. We can no longer defend her. We will go as quickly as we can." She knew they were on borrowed time. "Um… just in case… I want you to know how much we appreciate everything you've done. We were so wrong about you. I now understand what Mother meant when she said that people come into our lives for a reason. To bring a lesson we must learn. That we are led to those who will help us to grow and reach our full potential. If we help them in return… You've changed me. For good…"

Robotnik sighed. "I would like to say the same. Until I saw Bartleby that morning, I was fully prepared to destroy your family so utterly. However, you've helped me to understand that my anger was misplaced. You helped me to see that no revenge is worth losing yourself as a result. I lost myself for quite some time. Whatever happens now, those lessons will stay with me. I would also like to clear the air, to ask your forgiveness for everything I've done…"

Sonia nodded. "Well, you know there's blame to share. We were both guilty of prejudices and bitterness. And… naïveté on my part. It really doesn't matter anymore…"

Robotnik shook his head. "No it doesn't. Now go. You must get to him before dawn."

Sonic came in. "Well don't give up. Even if you don't hear from us, fight back. If she kills you, we won't be able to save him at all. You are the only one who can fight her. Come on sis."

Sonia followed her brothers back through the vents, taking the same path that Ferrell did. Eventually, they found themselves outside the palace. They ran to their van and hurried off.

AN: Getting close. Who will win?


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By the time they reached the volcano, they only had an hour left before sunrise. Fortunately, the path to the center of the volcano was straight forward and within minutes, they had located Bartleby. Sonia smiled to see him, already feeling more at ease.

"Bartleby!" She cried out, hoping she could wake him. Her hopes were in vain as he remained asleep. Carefully, Sonia examined the space between where she stood on the edge of the pit. She smiled. "Manic, do you think you could fill in the space under the bed. Create a floor between the bed and the lava?"

Manic bit his lip and got his drum set. "I can try." Carefully, he began the process of encouraging rocks and earth to roll over. The magma rose just a bit and cooled as well as if to aid the process.

* * *

As the appointed time drew close, Sleet was forced to escort Robotnik to the execution grounds. Aleena smiled as Robotnik was brought in. "How does it feel to know that despite your best efforts you still failed your friends?"

Robotnik chuckled. "Did I fail? Where are your precious children? I would have thought they'd be here." He felt a strange peace. It didn't matter what happened now. Aleena would never truly have them. She would have to resort to memory spells and brainwashing.

Aleena sneered. "I will get them back. They will not save him. Even if they rescue him, he will never wake. Sleeping curses are quite nifty don't you think?"

Robotnik smiled. "And that's all you have. Curses, magic. You have no chance in a real fight. And you know it."

She glared as she prepared to finish off her enemy. "You'll take the shot Captain Sleet." She commanded.

"Like hell I will! You can only order me around so far!" Sleet protested. He looked over at an alcove. Dingo waited in the shadows.

Aleena shot a spell at him, causing his eyes to glaze over. "Yes you will."

* * *

Finally, the floor Manic was trying to make was just stable enough for Sonia to step across and lift Bartleby off the bed. Carefully, she carried him back to safer ground just in time for the new floor to crumble. But it didn't matter now.

She laid him on the floor. "Bartleby! Bartleby! Please wake up!" Sonia shook his carefully.

Sonic ran outside of the caves and used his guitar-rifle to send up a few flares. Bartleby was safe now.

* * *

Robotnik laughed when he saw the flares. "You seem very confident in your victory. However, I insist that you check on your children" He said as he prepared himself.

Aleena threw the spell at the nearest reflective surface she could find. It was a puddle from the rain that had fallen the night before. She frowned when the vision showed her children in the volcano. She realized the Oracle had been giving her children a hint to finding the young man.

"Sire!" Dingo took his opportunity to throw Robotnik a weapon.

Robotnik caught the gun and fired at Aleena. She dodged adept as she fired a shot from her scepter. "So, Aleena, now it is just between you and me."

She laughed. "I suppose that's as it should be. Fine… May the best woman win." Aleena sneered as the battle began.

* * *

Sonia looked her fiancé over for any sign of injury, something that could be healed. "What did she do to you my love?"

Manic came over to help her while Sonic returned. "What do we do Sonic?"

Carefully, Sonic put a pair of fingers on Bartleby's neck. "He's still alive but he's asleep… knowing mom… it's likely a curse."

"A sleeping curse, young hedgehogs." The Oracle appeared, though he was only a projection.

Sonia looked at him. "What do we do? How can we wake him up?"

The Oracle smiled at her. "Remember princess, all of the fairy tales you grew up with. What do they all have in common?" He asked before he faded, his magic giving out.

Sonia turned back to Bartleby. "Fairy tales… a sleeping curse…" She leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips. Power pulsed outward from them and the mink opened his eyes as he kissed her back.

Sonic and Manic both smiled as he sat up, the kiss breaking. "Sonia, my dear Sonia… You found me…"

She teased his hair. "I will always find you, Bartleby. But we have to go. Robotnik should be facing Aleena as we speak. I'm sure he can defeat her but he shouldn't be alone. He's worried sick about you."

Bartleby nodded as he stood up, moaning as he stumbled weakly from the remnants of the curse. "Ohhh…"

She offered him his shoulder while Sonic steadied his other side. "Sorry for this buddy." Sonic said. "Our mother is a real piece of work."

Bartleby chuckled. "Yes, she is. Let's go help uncle. He needs us now even if he doesn't believe it."

* * *

They were evenly matched in their respective means. He successfully dodged each magic wave but she just as easily dodged his own attacks. Wind whipped around them as they leaped and weaved around the architecture of the palace roof.

"It's over Aleena! They saved Bartleby and I know they're on their way. The people know the truth about you now!" Robotnik shouted, his voice carrying from the palace as lightning flashed and thunder clapped.

Aleena threw her spells. "They will never remember it after you're dead. I'll finish you here and now and use your blood to fuel my spell as I once used that of your dear friends."

Robotnik roared as he leaped at her, dropping his gun and pinning her against the wall. "You bitch! You murdered them. You took a young boy's mother and father from him. Then you used your children as weapons against me. Now it's your blood that I will spill and I will restore the Montclair Dynasty to its rightful place in history."

Aleena focused, a bright light pouring from her to force Robotnik back. He found himself precariously close to the edge. She laughed as she realized he was unarmed. "Goodbye Robotnik." She threw another spell, causing the man to fall backwards over the edge. However, in her excitement, she didn't notice the orb with Oracle fall from her pocket. She did hear it crack on the stone however.

* * *

Manic drove as fast as their chunky van would go towards the kingdom. He saw the palace and pointed at the roof. "Look! It's Mom and Robotnik. You can see them fighting."

Bartleby watched with terror as they fought and screamed as Robotnik fell back. "Uncle no!" His heart caught in his throat as the man managed to grab onto one of the eaves, stopping his fall.

* * *

When the orb cracked, the Oracle saw his chance to break free, regaining his normal size and facing Aleena. "You've lost Aleena. You can't keep going." He waved a hand to bring Robotnik back to safety. "This kingdom will never be yours."

Aleena growled. "You only think you've won. But this kingdom will be mine. I promise you!" She threw a spell that caused a blinding smoke to conceal her escape.

The Oracle sighed as the smoke cleared. "She's gone but… I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while. Your godson is perfectly fine and the princess managed to break the curse on him."

Robotnik nodded. "Good… by the source, I need a drink." The man chuckled at relief.

The Oracle nodded. "I wouldn't turn down a drink myself. Come my friend. Let us go await the return of our children. I promised they would one day have their loving mother. I can no longer give them that. But I can give them me…"

Robotnik looked out towards Mobu Pinchu. He saw the characteristic van on its way home. "Yes, let's go wait their return. I'll send a message to the others that they are safe to come back." He led the way back inside. He knew it wasn't over with Aleena but she could nothing for now. The people would know not to trust her.

AN: Book One is nearly done.


End file.
